Documentário Ridículo
by Miss Bellatrix99
Summary: Eu, Bellatrix, apresentadora do famoso programa "Documentário Ridículo", tive o prazer de entrevistar os Piratas do Chapéu de Palha. Esperava uma entrevista interessante, calma e que possibilitasse descobrir curiosidades e segredos destes famosos piratas. Mas eu estava enganada. MUITO enganada.
1. Entrevista a Monkey D Luffy

Documentário

Boa – Noite. Eu sou Bellatrix e aqui é mais um "Documentário Ridículo".

Hoje temos uma edição especial: One Piece! Vamos falar com cada personagem para saber a sua vida, os seus sonhos, as suas aventuras, os seus gostos…TUDO! Um verdadeiro tesouro para os fãs loucos de One Piece (eu faço parte desse grupo)!

Vamos falar com cada um dos Piratas do Chapéu de Palha! Mas lamentamos dizer que Brooke não pode aparecer e participar neste documentário, porque tinha uma agenda cheia de concertos por causa da sua turné "Vamos abanar o esqueleto by Brooke". Mas ele perguntou a mim e a todas as senhoras que nos estão a ver se ele podia as cuecas delas. Quando ele me perguntou não reagi muito bem e a minha reação violenta foi para Brooke, mas não estamos aqui para opinar e discutir isso.

Como todos os fãs loucos de One Piece sabem, a série foi criada por o grande e único Eiichiro Oda. O autor já tinha escrito e desenhado várias séries, mas poucas delas não tiveram grande sucesso. O sucesso e a fama bateram à porta quando Oda-sensei teve a brilhante ideia de criar uma série sobre Piratas. O primeiro mangá "saiu" em 1997. Desde o lançamento a série teve um enorme sucesso e, há medida que o tempo passava, criavam-se grupos cada vez mais histéricos, loucos e malucos de One Piece.

O estudo realizado por "moi" revela que a grau de loucura dos fãs atingiu o seu auge quando finalmente o mangá teve a sua adaptação para anime.

Hoje em dia, é considerado o anime mais rentável de todos os tempos! Não é de estranhar, não acham?

Bem, estamos aqui a conversar, a conversar e isto não é uma aula de História. Mas sim o "Documentários Ridículos", um programa premiado por diversos prémios de televisão! Bom, vamos começar as entrevistas, para descobrirmos segredos e curiosidades que ainda não foram revelados na série.

Vamos começar com o personagem mais popular e acarinhado da série. Ele é o "Pirata Louco". Ele é super guloso e tem um carinho muito especial por carne. Ele é o pirata que declarou guerra ao Mundo só para salvar um nakama. Ele tem um Chapéu de Palha e por isso é mais conhecido por só "Chapéu de Palha". Ele é temido pela Marinha e pelo Governo Mundial. Ele é o rapaz mais bem-disposto do Mundo…Ele é MONKEY D. LUFFY!

Eu tive o prazer de entrar para o seu famoso navio "Thousand Sunny". Luffy acompanhou-me até à pequena sala aonde tem o famoso gigantesco aquário. Sentou-se e eu sentei-me. Tirou duas pernas de frango enormes e começou a comer deliciado. Tirei da minha mala o presente que tinha trazido para o capitão. Um grande pedaço de carne.

-Aqui está Luffy. Espero que goste do presente. – disse eu

Luffy olhou para o pedaço de carne com os olhos a cintilarem. Acabou com as duas pernas de frango em um segundo e depois devorou o presente.

-Muito obrigado. Tu és uma boa pessoa. Queres ser minha nakama? – perguntou como se fosse a pergunta mais normal de todas.

-Bem, não vou dizer que não gostava porque eu ADORARIA entrar na sua tripulação. Mas sabe eu tenho este trabalho (que não é grande coisa) e não posso simplesmente deixar. Mas obrigada pelo convite. – agradeci.

-Ok, tu lá sabes. Quando já não quiseres ser apresentadora junta-te a nós. E olha, também tenho um presente para ti. Foi eu mesmo que o escolhi. – declarou Monkey D. Luffy a comer que nem um relâmpago o presente que lhe tinha dado.

O presente era um outro pedaço de carne. Fiquei um pouco envergonhada, porque não sabia o que dizer naquela situação tão cómica.

-Vá lá, come! É muito bom! – exclamou.

Tinha que admitir que Luffy tinha bom olho para escolher carne. Comemos os dois deliciados. Um sonho para qualquer um. Comer carne com Luffy. Comecei a entrevista.

-Bom, a primeira pergunta. Além de carne, gosta de comer mais outra coisa?

-Gosto de comer tudo. – respondeu

Fiquei um pouco atrapalhada mas continuei.

-Mas além de carne, não tem mais outra comida que gosta? – perguntei ainda tentando "espremer" o assunto.

-Hummmm…Eu gosto muito de polvo também! Há pouco tempo experimentei pela primeira vez pizza! Estava tão bom! O Sanji vai fazer uma hoje! Podes almoçar connosco, se quiseres…

Aceitei logo o convite, porque sempre quis experimentar a comida do famoso cozinheiro pirata.

-Luffy, nunca quis conhecer e falar com os seus pais? – disse eu tentando ter uma entrevista séria.

-Não. Não me apetece. Se eles quiserem falar comigo tudo bem. Mas desde que tragam comida. Este presente está tão bom…

Nunca imaginei que ele iria responder assim.

-Bom, avançamos para as perguntas dos nossos queridos telespectadores, já que eu não consigo falar nada de sério aqui. A primeira pergunta é de "xXMariaXx". " Já alguma vez se apaixonou?". Uma pergunta interessante…-comentei eu olhando par Luffy com atenção para ver a sua reação.

-Apaixonar-me? Sim…

Aproveitei logo o acontecimento. Com certeza sairia nas primeiras páginas dos jornais e seria o acontecimento fantástico para o nosso programa.

-Por quem, Monkey D. Luffy?

-Por…CARNEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – e recomeçou a comer o presente deliciado e absolutamente "apaixonado". *facepalm*

-Ok…não era o que estava à espera (desilusão, desilusão) mas continuando. Esta pergunta é de "Micael123fun!" (não podiam ter nomes mais fáceis e, como eu vou dizer isto…mais NORMAIS?). A pergunta é "É verdade que namora com Nami?"

-Com a Nami? (ri-se, ri-se, ri-se e ri-se até já não puder) Ai, ai a minha barriga! Está a doer de tanto rir! (ri-se, ri-se, ri-se, ri-se etc.). Essa pergunta foi engraçada. Será que ele pode ser meu nakama. Seria bom para contar anedotas. Passou no teste! – exclamou Luffy a limpar as lágrimas de tanto rir. Estava contentíssimo. *double facepalm*.

Desilusão Total. Mas será que ele não conseguia responder a uma pergunta sem comer, rir ou pôr o dedo no nariz? Isto foi uma tragédia para os fãs de LuNa (ouve-se gritos de protestação e de choro dos fãs de LuNa).

-Isto não está a correr nada bem…Ok, próxima pergunta. Esta é de "SexyHentai99" (vai sair daqui qualquer coisa má daqui. Não sei porquê mas cheira-me mal…muito mal…). "É verdade que consegue esticar as partes baixas?"…Oh meu Deus.

-As partes baixas? – perguntou Luffy. Nem acreditava que ele ia mesmo responder. – Sim, consigo. Eu sou um homem-borracha!

Senti a minha cabeça a andar à roda. Aquilo não estava a acontecer…Oh Meu Deus…Senti que estava a perder os sentidos mas segurei-me bem.

-Estás bem? É que estás super vermelha! Pareces um tomate (risos e mais risos).

Tomate? Oh Meu Deus que ia cair mesmo do sofá…As fãs de Luffy também, provavelmente, estariam no mesmo estado que eu ou pior. Decidi avançar para a próxima pergunta mas certifiquei-me de ler bem o nome da pessoa antes de perguntar.

-Bom…ok…Hummmm. Ok, vamos continuar (porquê que o documentário tinha que ser em direto?). Esta pergunta é de "Airplanesky" (a sério?). A pergunta é: "Se alguém estragasse completamente o teu querido chapéu de palha, o que farias a essa pessoa?". Uma pergunta interessante. O que responde, Luffy?

Luffy tinha buscado mais um prato cheio de carne. O presente que lhe tinha dado "já estava na História", ou seja, no estômago que parecia um buraco negro. Ele não me estava a prestar atenção e isso irritou-me.

-Luffy…Luffy…Luffy…

Mas ele nem sequer notava que eu estava ali. Chamei-lhe mais algumas vezes.

-Luffy…Luffy…MONKEY D. LUFFY! – gritei.

Luffy olhava finalmente para mim.

-Está tudo bem? – perguntou pondo o dedo no nariz. "triplo facepalm"

-Claro que está (fazendo sorriso de anjo à Paris Hilton como se nada tivesse acontecido). Pode responder à pergunta?

-Oh…! A pergunta! Já me tinha esquecido.

-Esqueceu-se? Mas eu acabei de…Esqueça…Responda, por favor.

-Bem…Dava-lhe um chute no traseiro

-Sim, mas só isso?

-Hummmm…dava-lhe um chute no traseiro.

-Só isso?

-Sufocava-lhe, afogava-lhe…Dava-lhe um chute no traseiro.

-Sim, mas só dava um chute no traseiro? Mais.

-Hummmmmmm… (pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa… até a cabeça ficar vermelha e dorida de tanto pensar)

-Sim…? – disse eu esperando pela resposta impacientemente. Para pensar tanto tinha que ser uma resposta bem elaborada.

- (pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa…até quase desmaiar com tanto pensar. Obviamente, Luffy não costuma pensar. Pensa, pensa, pensa…) Dava-lhe um chute no traseiro. – respondeu.

Já não aguentava mais. Levantei-me escandalizada.

-**Só isso**? Está à quase **meia hora** a pensar e diz isso? **Por Amor de Santa Maria, porquê que Deus me deu esta mer** de trabalho? Eu fiz mal a alguém, foi? A sério! Isto não vai dar. A paciência tem limites. Acabou. Que venha o próximo antes que o entregue à Marinha. Que venha o próximo. JÁ!**

Luffy saiu rindo da minha figura. Com certeza que pensava que aquilo era uma anedota da produção. Pegou rapidamente todos os pedaços de carne que ainda sobravam do prato e foi chamar o próximo nakama para a entrevista.

-Hahahahahaahahaha! – ria Luffy ao mesmo tempo que comia.

-Qual é a graça, un? E o que é que foram aqueles gritos ali dentro? – perguntou Zoro à espera de ser chamado.

-Aquela entrevistadora é engraçada! Queria que ela fosse minha nakama. Vais gostar dela. Ela é muito simpática e até começou a cantar rock n'roll quando eu respondi à última pergunta! É muita fixe. Ela é super divertida! (ri-se, ri-se e ri-se). Ela conta piadas muito boas. Vais de certeza gostar dela. – declarou Luffy. – Agora é a tua vez. Ela chamou-te. Ela vai ser a minha nakama!

Zoro teve um bocado de receio de lá entrar porque primeiro não gostava de entrevistas e segundo Luffy tinha-a adorado, ou seja, ela deveria ser completamente maluca. Mas mesmo assim entrou, segurando as suas espadas firmemente para o caso de uma emergência. Nunca se sabe…

**Espero que tenham gostado. Claro que vai haver mais entrevistas mas noutros capítulos. É a primeira fic de humor que posto aqui, por isso não me arranquem a cabeça! Tive muito gozo em fazer esta história.**

**Não se esqueçam de comentar e continuem a seguir a minha fanfic. Vai continuar!**

**Obrigada a todos!**


	2. Entrevista a Roronoa Zoro

_A Produção pede desculpa pela interrupção do Documentário. Estamos a ter um problema técnico e também muito violento relacionado com o estado de delicado de fúria da nossa apresentadora. Voltamos daqui a um minuto. _

*Nos bastidores*

-A senhora sabe que não pode ter estes ataques de fúria em direto! Ele é um convidado importantíssimo! Ele e o resto da tripulação. Sabe quanto tempo é que demorou eu arranjar uma entrevista com eles? E ainda por cima tive que pagar 110 milhões de berries à navegadora deles para dar esta entrevista. Não podemos simplesmente estragar tudo por causa dos seus ataques… - refilava e avisava o chefe. O bigode farfalhudo abanava de um lado para o outro quando falava. Alguns diziam que era falso outros dizem o contrário. Eu estou no meio (LOL). Mistério da humanidade…

-Ataques? O senhor pensa que sou o quê? Ele é que me irritou! Desde quando é que se come carne no meio de uma entrevista? E ainda por cima sem garfo nem faca…com as mãos! E aquelas perguntas dos telespectadores…aquilo é um abuso! – ripostava eu enquanto maquilhavam-me e arranjavam-me o cabelo.

-Mas tem que se controlar…Ainda pensam que senhora é uma aberração e isso faz mal para audiências…-continuava o chefe.

-Que se lixe as audiências! (por acaso eu importo-me pelas audiências) Controlar-me? Controlar-me? O senhor é que se precisa controlar! E uma aberração? Dou um tiro a todas as pessoas que me disserem que sou uma aberração! E acha que sou o quê? A Lady Gaga para me chamar aberração?

-Não acho que a sua pessoa seja uma aberração. Mas se continuar assim vou ter que tomar medidas mais drásticas…

Medidas mais drásticas…Já parece o primeiro-ministro…Ok, compreendo que a minha reação não foi a melhor, mas têm que perceber que aquela entrevista tinha sido um fiasco total e a única coisa que descobri foi que Monkey D. Luffy consegue esticar as "partes baixas". Sinceramente…para algumas fãs de Luffy é o suficiente (mais que suficiente). Eu também sou fã mas sou EXTRITAMENTE profissional e nunca vi ninguém na minha vida que dissesse que consegue esticar a sua "salada de ovo" (como dizem duas grandes amigas minhas).

Levantei-me da cadeira e vi-me ao espelho do camarim. Estava um pouco vermelha por causa da confusão e então pedi à maquilhadora que me pusesse mais base na cara para disfarçar. Eu iria agora entrevistar Roronoa Zoro e simplesmente não podia ir de qualquer maneira. Acho que vocês estão a perceber…

Saí do camarim e fui ter ao estúdio que se montou na sala do aquário. Vi Zoro a dormir profundamente no sofá. Ele era mais giro ao vivo…Mas como já disse eu sou EXTRITAMENTE e ABSOLUTAMENTE profissional. Sentei-me também no sofá e comecei a arranjar o cabelo rapidamente para estar o melhor possível.

-O Programa vai estar no ar em Três, Dois, Um…Ação! – disse o realizador.

No preciso momento quando o realizador disse ação, reparei que numa mesa perto do sofá estava uma garrafa de água e uns calmantes ao lado. Eles tinham uma lata…Ia começar a refilar mas o realizador avisou que já estávamos no ar.

-Boa-Noite mais uma vez. – comecei pondo o meu melhor sorriso falso de sempre tipo como as estrelas de cinema quando lhes perguntam o que achou das fotos do marido com uma mulher estranha no carro (vergonha, vergonha para o entrevistado) – Pedimos imensa desculpa pela súbita interrupção do programa "Documentários Ridículos". Tivemos alguns problemas técnicos mas já estamos de volta! Desta vez, vamos falar com um dos personagens mais corajosos, dorminhocos, despreocupados, fortes e sexys (cara a tornar-se vermelha). O espachim que se quer tornar o melhor do Mundo e que quer dar porrada no "Olhos de Falcão"! Ele é…RORONOA ZORO!

A câmara apontou para o entrevistado. Mas o problema é que o entrevistado AINDA estava a dormir. *facepalm*.

-Roronoa…Zoro…por favor já estamos no ar…- disse eu abanando levemente Zoro.

Mas ele continuava a dormir como uma pedra! Impressionante!

-Zoro,…Zoro,…Zoro,…- como ele nunca mais acordava eu usei, o que eu acho de, "medidas drásticas" – RORONOA ZORO, DRACULE MIHAWK ESTÁ AQUI!

Nunca vi alguém a levantar-se tão rápido na minha vida. Pegou rapidamente nas espadas.

-Aonde é que tu estás, seu cabr**! Anda cá que eu estou preparado para lutar contigo! – gritou Zoro com um ar assustador (arrepio, arrepio).

-E finalmente Roronoa Zoro acordou! Sente-se por favor que já estamos no ar há mais de cinco minutos. E guarde as espadas, por favor. Vamos começar a entrevista. – declarei como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Zoro olhou para mim desconfiado. Aquele olhar matava qualquer um. Quase literalmente. Ele sabia muito bem que eu tinha mentido mas não disse nada (suspiro de alívio).

-Bom, vamos começar…Ei Zoro! Não durma outra vez, por Amor de Deus!

-Hah? – perguntou confuso. Apeteceu-me esganar-lhe. Mas ele era tão giro (hot, hot).

-Vamos começar, porque tenho muita coisa para lhe perguntar. Vamos lá…

-Lá, aonde? – perguntou ainda mais confuso. * X100 facepalm*

-Não, não é isso! Mas será que és assim tão…tão…como é que vou dizer isto sem magoar os sentimentos de ninguém…TOTÓ?

Vi o meu chefe por detrás das câmaras a fazer-me vários sinais. Parecia que estava a dançar a dança do macaco. Mas mesmo assim eu percebi.

-Continuando…Primeira pergunta. Se não fosse espachim seria o quê? É uma pergunta que muitas pessoas gostariam de ter resposta, incluindo eu.

-Seria espachim. – respondeu com uma naturalidade incrível. E eu a pensar que esta entrevista ia ser normal…

-Mas se não fosse?

E depois adormeceu de um momento para o outro. *XXL facepalm".

-Zoro! Estamos numa entrevista ou ainda não percebeu?

-Hah? Já de manhã?

-Esqueça. Simplesmente mantenha-se acordado. Vamos passar para a próxima já que eu não consegui ter uma resposta dentro do prazo de validade. Alguma vez cozinhou?

-Cozinhei o quê?

Não sabia se era possível ser mais específica.

-Cozinhar comida, Roronoa, cozinhar comida…

-Não. Não é a minha função. O cozinheiro de mer** é que trata disso. – respondeu com um ar de zangado/feliz/triste/preocupado/bêbado/ansioso/nervoso. Não dá para perceber mesmo o que revela aquela expressão porque é sempre a mesma. Foi buscar uma cerveja.

-Também quer uma? – perguntou ele antes de começar a beber.

-Bem,...ok pode ser. Estou a precisar de uma. - Zoro buscou uma e deu-ma- Vamos continuar. É verdade que-

-Não. – respondeu prontamente o espachim.

-Mas…mas…eu ainda nem perguntei! – exclamei eu pasmada. Será que ele conseguia ler os meus pensamentos? Será que eu consegui descobrir o primeiro segredo da tripulação?

-Mas a resposta é não. Vai-me perguntar se sou virgem? Há dois dias um outro entrevistador perguntou-me a mesma treta.

Oh God…Aquilo não estava a acontecer. Será que eram todos tarados?

-Bem…(tossir, tossir) não era isso que ia perguntar mas ainda bem que revelou isso (fãs de Zoro a gritar e a saltar como borboletas pirosas. Incluindo eu).

Zoro continuou a beber como se não tivesse dito nada.

-Não era isso que eu queria perguntar. Eu quero saber se é verdade que o senhor e o cozinheiro da tripulação, Sanji, mantêm uma relação…como eu irei dizer…"calorosa". – disse eu mais em tom de afirmação do que pergunta.

Zoro cuspiu a cerveja que estava a beber para cima da entrevistadora (ou seja "moi" com vestido que custou 3 milhões de berries. O vestido até custava mais que a recompensa pela cabeça de Chopper.)

- (Tossir, tossir, tossir)…O cozinheiro de merda? (Tossir, tossir) A senhora quer me matar aqui, ou quê? – refilou Zoro mais vermelho que um tomate (dejá vú!) a tossir aflito. Aparentemente, estava a beber quando eu "declarei" aquela pergunta e ele engasgou-se. Não consegui "explorar" mais o assunto porque no meu auricular estavam a dizer para parar de falar no assunto antes que Zoro morre-se asfixiado pela cerveja. Não era muito bom para as audiências.

-Fogo, nunca me deixam perguntar nada…Ok a pergunta está respondida. Zoro não tem qualquer tipo de relação "calorosa" ou o raio que a parta com Sanji (suspiro de alívio das fãs não-yaoi de Zoro). Mas será que ninguém se importa com o "repuxo" de cerveja que o meu vestido levou?

O chefe continuou a fazer-me sinais para parar mas eu mandei-o ir para um sítio que eu cá sei, sem que ninguém ouvisse.

-Peço imensa desculpa para os nossos telespectadores mas tivemos aqui um problema de "ingestão de bebidas" que agora já está resolvido. Vamos continuar com a entrevista a Roronoa Zoro (por favor tirem-me daqui…). Para a próxima pergunta. Há relativamente pouco tempo os "Piratas do Chapéu de Palha" gravaram um disco com canções. O senhor também gravou e é uma das mais comentadas e visualizadas pelos fãs de One Piece. Nunca pensou em seguir carreira como cantor?

-Não. – respondeu pura e simplesmente. Não conseguia dizer outra coisa?

-Como foi a experiência em gravar um álbum? Gostou da experiência?

-Não.

-Não quer acrescentar mais nada? Um episódio interessante e engraçado quando estava a gravar o disco…

-Não.

Parecia um daqueles papagaios que só conseguem imitar. Ou um homem primitivo que só bebe e cospe cerveja para vestidos caros de apresentadores. Ou o Tarzan. Não sei.

-Vamos passar para as perguntas dos telespectadores. Por favor façam perguntas melhores que as da entrevista anterior. Será que vamos conseguir descobrir alguma curiosidade ou mega segredo de Roronoa Zoro? (sorriso falso, sorriso falso). Primeira pergunta. Esta é de "Cameleãoooooooo". "Porquê que se veste de verde?". Uma pergunta curiosa. Nunca tinha pensado nisso. O que responde, Roronoa?- perguntei eu muito curiosa. A primeira pergunta de um telespectador que a qualidade da pergunta não tem nada relacionado com o nome estranho e estúpido da pessoa.

-Porque gosto de verde. – respondeu. As diretas que ele dava eram espetaculares e mesmo muito diretas.

-Mas porquê que gosta de verde?

-Porque sim.- a primeira vez que ele dissera a palavra de três letras "Sim" (aleluia, aleluia, aleluia).

-Uma resposta direta para uma pergunta direta. Fantástico (mas o que é que eu estou a dizer?)! Próxima pergunta! É de "Im sexy and i know it" (0.0). "Quando lutas, a espada que pertencia a Kuina está sempre na tua boca. Isso tem algo relacionado com um desejo sexu…OK, EU NÃO VOU LER ESTA PORCARIA! PRÓXIMA PERGUNTA! (recuperar fôlego).

Vou ser sincera. Eu queria MUITO saber a resposta mas como já sabem eu sou EXTRITAMENTE, ABSULOTAMENTE e RESPEITOSAMENTE profissional.

-Esta pergunta é de…"!####" (mas como é que se lê esta treta?). "Casas comigo?". Pergunta romântica para uma resposta romântica, não concorda Zoro?

-Vou responder às duas perguntas ao mesmo tempo…-parou um bocado durante uns segundos. (suspense, suspense) – Não. (controlar raiva, controlar raiva)

-Muito bem. A pergunta teve a sua resposta. Querida (ou querido sabe se lá…) o seu pedido foi recusado prontamente. Lamento. – disse eu não lamentando nada porque por muito chato e "Tarzaníaco" que ele fosse estava reservado por "moi" (olhos a cintilarem, olhos a cintilarem 0.0) – Última pergunta. O privilegiado é…o quê? Aonde é que já ouvi este nome? "Mr. Prince". Vou ler a pergunta: "Oh Marimo, já alguma vez fudes** com alguma alga? Para teres o cabelo assim tão verde…" Oh my fucki*** God…

Zoro levantou-se ainda mais rápido que a primeira vez. Eu também me levantei (alerta, alerta).

-Vou matar aquele cozinheiro de mer** de uma vez por todas! – gritou Roronoa dirigindo-se para a porta.

- E eu vou ter uma conversa com a produção. Estou farta desta treta toda! Mas será que eles não leem as perguntas? Isto é uma vergonha.- refilei também. Aquilo parecia a Revolução Francesa. – Boa sorte a matá-lo, Zoro. Mas mata-o sem o matares porque ainda preciso de entrevista-lo.

-Certo. Boa-sorte a falares com a produção. Precisas de ajuda? – perguntou Zoro a segurar as espadas.

-Não, obrigada eu tenho uma arma de fogo debaixo do sofá do meu camarim. Ah sim e não te esqueças de chamar a próxima pessoa para a entrevista. – disse como se aquele diálogo fosse o mais normal de todos. Era como dizer "Vai chover".

-Ok, eu chamo. Chau. – abriu a porta e saiu.

-Chau – despedi-me. Agora imaginem esta cena toda em direto.

-Vou matá-lo! – gritou Zoro cheio de fúria. Parecia um Touro espanhol depois de ter visto a manta vermelha.

-O que aconteceu? Espero que não tenhas feito porcaria! O homem da produção ainda me vai pagar mais 60 milhões de berries e eu não quer que isso vá por água abaixo. – declarou firmemente Nami.

-Quero lá saber! Olha és tu agora! Agora aonde é que aquele Erro-Cook do cara*** está?

Zoro saiu do corredor de espera a correr. Nami nem queria saber o que se tinha passado lá dentro. O capitão saiu a rir, o espachim saiu furioso com Sanji. Mas o que é que a esperava lá dentro? Que se lixe. Ela só queria era o dinheiro.

**REZO para que tenham adorado tanto como eu. Vai continuar. Esta fic é dedicada para a minha melhor amiga Flamme Ayano que é uma verdadeira inspiração para mim! Também faço aqui uma "homenagem" à minha outra melhor amiga Mariana! Gosto muito de ti, Mary!  
**

**Adoro-te, Flamme. Cúmplices de crime forever! ^.^**


	3. Entrevista a Nami

-Aonde é que está o chefe, Steven? – perguntei eu a um dos câmara-man. Steven era um rapaz de apenas 16 anos que trabalhava com uma das câmaras do programa. Era franzino e era bastante tímido. Não falava com muita gente e era facilmente intimidado por "moi".

-Eu não sei minha senhora…Se calhar, foi para a casa de banho. – respondeu ele com um medo terrível escrito na cara.

Como já devem saber, depois da deprimente entrevista a Roronoa Zoro, eu queria falar imediatamente com o meu chefe. Mas num segundo para o outro ele tinha desaparecido. Puf! Claro que ele estava a esconder-se de mim. Bem, toda a equipa estava a esconder-se de mim. Três debaixo da mesa de comida, quatro atrás das câmaras, cinco dentro do aquário e até havia um que estava dentro do frigorífico! Também não ajudava muito eu andar por aí com uma pistola na mão.

-Na casa de banho? Eu já fui ver à casa de banho mas eu só encontrei três homens escondidos e não estava lá o chefe. Não me mintas. Eu sei que tu sabes que ele sabe que eu vou tentar matá-lo. Agora diz-me, onde é que está o chefe.- apontei a arma a cabeça de Steven. Ele estava tão branco como o cal e parecia que ia vomitar ou desmaiar ou o raio que a parta.

-Ok, ok…O-o che-che-chefe está dentro da sua casa de banho no seu camarim. – acusou Steven com as pernas a tremer.

-No meu camarim? Esse miserável…

Fui ter ao meu camarim a passos largos, quase a correr. Entrei no meu camarim e fechei a porta com tanta força que até parecia que o camarim ia abaixo. Abri a porta da casa de banho e lá estava ele, enroscadinho ao pé da sanita com medo que o matasse. (música de terror, música de terror)

-Olá, chefe! Está tudo bem aí ao pé da sanita? – perguntei eu. A frase irónica mais ironicamente proferida em toda a História da Humanidade.

-Olá, minha senhora. Eu estava a aqui porque perdi o meu anel de casamento. Caiu por aqui. Não o viu? – disse o meu querido chefe a tremer (muito possivelmente de medo mas tenho que afirmar que a casa de banho do meu camarim é MUITO fria).

-Eu sei aonde é que está! – exclamei eu como se fosse uma daquelas meninas que sabem a resposta a uma pergunta e põe o braço no ar prontamente a responder à pergunta. – Está no seu c*. Agora saia daí imediatamente. Esta arma comprei-a numa loja de máscaras no Carnaval. Mascarei-me de assassina no Carnaval passado. É falsa, seu baka.

-Mas a senhora já parece uma-

-Nem pense em comentar. Um aviso de amiga para o bem da sua saúde.

O chefe saiu da casa de banho muito desconfiado mas lá saiu…Sentei-me no grande cadeirão almofadado roxo (que tinha comprado no West Blue e que a etiqueta do preço quando a comprei dizia em letras bem grossas "7 milhões de berries"). Poisei a arma de brincar em cima de uma pequena mesa perto do cadeirão. Em cima da mesa também estava uma garrafa de licor e uns copos de vidro. Enchi um dos copos cheios de licor e comecei a beber. Nem perguntei se ele queria.

-O senhor disse que este documentário seria tal e qual aos outros. Mas isto não é tal e qual aos outros documentários. É tal e qual a uma FEIRA (peixinho fresquinho, peixinho fresquinho! Desculpem apeteceu-me…)! – refilei eu pondo mais um bocado de licor no copo.

-Eu sei. Mas eles pareciam tão normais…

-Eles são os PROTAGONISTAS da série e são PIRATAS! Esperava o quê? A Madre Teresa?

-Eu percebo perfeitamente…Mas agora não podemos fazer nada, minha senhora. Se esta entrevista com a navegadora correr mal eu posso pagar mais de 100 milhões de berries!

-Quero lá saber da porcaria do dinheiro (só por acaso eu preocupo-me MUITO com o dinheiro)! Eu quero é saber do meu orgulho, do meu trabalho que está a ser manchado por causa de um bando de piratas (de quem eu sou uma fã totalmente LOUCA)! E aquelas perguntas dos espectadores. Vocês não leem as perguntas antes de me passarem nas mãos?

-Não porque é o computador que faz o sorteiro das perguntas que aparecem no programa. Se é um sorteiro e o computador o fez, só temos é que respeitar…

-Então se o computador disser para eu saltar de um penhasco enquanto estou a fazer a _Macarena_ eu tenho que fazer!

-Claro que não! Mas as perguntas já estão escolhidas. Tem que ter muito cuidado nestas entrevistas porque milhões de pessoas estão-nos a ver! Se o chefe da produção souber que o programa correu mal, vai-me tirar metade do ordenado e vai despedir a senhora!

Comecei a pensar seriamente. O homem até tinha razão. O chefe era o chefe mas não era o homem mais poderoso da produção. Kaikoto Asuma. Era o nome do chefe da produção. Um nome muito temido pelas pessoas do programa. Um senhor assustador com um porte parecido ao King-Kong e com cara de leão. Ele era tão assustador no aspeto físico como o seu feitio detestável. Não era nada bom se ele soubesse do fiasco que até agora tinha sido (arrepio de puro medo, arrepio de medo puro).

-Ok. Já percebi. A minha atitude não está a ajudar muito. Mas não fique descansado porque no final desta mer** toda eu vou dar porrada da grossa nesse computador…o programa está quase no ar. Tenho que ir. Espero que esta seja deste Mundo…-disse eu extremamente aborrecida. Como seria a navegadora que irai entrevistar agora? Se calhar ela não seria gulosa/dorminhoca/tarada/mal-educada/repetitiva/com um QI abaixo de um camelo.

As pessoas afastaram-se logo de mim quando saí do camarim, mas depois voltaram ao seu trabalho porque repararam que eu já não possuía a "arma".

Sentada no sofá, muito bem arranjada, estava a famosa navegadora e durona da tripulação, Nami. Tive algum receio porque Nami não era pêra doce mas sim um coco extremamente duro e amargo.

Sentei-me mais uma vez no amaldiçoado sofá (assustador, assustador).

-Três, Dois, Um…Ação! – gritou o realizador.

Reparei que em cima da mesa em que estavam os calmantes e a garrafa de água estava também um extintor de incêndio. Nem consigo descrever a fúria que senti pela equipa do programa por ter posto aquilo ali. Pensavam eles que queria explodi o estúdio ou quê? A ideia nem era má…(muah, muah, muah!)

-Bem-vindo mais uma vez ao "Documentários Ridículos"! Depois de um curto intervalo já estamos de volta agora para entrevistar outra "Chapéu de Palha"! Ela é o pesadelo e o sonho de todos os homens, ela é uma ladra profissional e uma navegadora excecional (as minhas rimas são sempre=fail)! Ela é a mulher mais durona do Mundo. Ela é viciada em dinheiro! Ela é mais conhecida por "Bela Ladra" (fogo, tantos "Ela é…"). Ela é (mais uma vez)…NAMI!

A câmara apontou para Nami. Pôs o seu melhor sorriso e pôs-se a arranjar a saia.

-Bem-Vinda, Nami, ao nosso programa. – disse eu pondo o meu sorriso falsamente falso de falsidade.

-Obrigada.- respondeu muito educada. Dava o indícios de ser uma entrevista formal e cordial (ou seja uma entrevista como outra qualquer).

-Então, foi você que, em nome dos Piratas do Chapéu de Palha, aceitou entrar neste documentário! – exclamei eu como se eu fosse uma entrevistadora muito amiga dos entrevistados…

-Pois foi. O meu capitão não podia dar uma notícia dessas porque ele é um estúpido com um cérebro de carne de frango. – declarou Nami como se fosse uma afirmação do dia-a-dia (se calhar sim…).

-Porquê que aceitou, a senhora e a tripulação, entrar neste documentário? Por fama? Para caridade? Para reconhecimento dos outros piratas? Por diversão?

-Não. Por DINHEIRO $$$$$$$$! – exclamou a navegadora com os olhos em forma de berrie. Aquilo assustava muito…

-Qual é a sensação de ser uma mulher no meio dos homens (expecto Robin)?

-É má, acredite. Parecem que todos são humanos normais mas que gritam, cantam, dançam, comem tudo o que lhes aparecem à frente, bebem e chateiam as pessoas bonitas. – afirmou afastando o cabelo como Tyra Brooks (ou o raio que a parta) do "Americans' Next Top Model".

Uma reposta interessante e "conjunta" porque eu pensava a mesma coisa.

-Qual seria a sua profissão se não fosse navegadora? – perguntei. Tinha perguntado a mesma coisa na entrevista anterior só que a resposta foi muito…fail -.-

-Seria navegadora. – afirmou com os olhos a brilharem. Mas será que nenhum entendia a pergunta ou eram todos…todos…como eu vou dizer isto sem magoar os sentimentos de ninguém…TOTÓ?

A navegadora Nami começou a olhar em volta. Parecia estar à procura de alguma coisa só que não prestei muita atenção.

-Mas…mas…ok pronto pelo menos respondeu à pergunta. Já alguma vez se apaixonou por alguns dos seus nakamas?- maliciosa, perguntei muito curiosa (coitado do gato…)

-Preferia suicidar-me do que namorar com algum deles. – sempre muito sincera, uma das grandes qualidades (e defeitos) da ruiva.

-Mas sabe, há muitas pessoas que escrevem o que se chamam de _fanfics_, sobre a senhora e o Chapéu de Palha, Monkey D. Luffy…

-Então que essas pessoas se suicidem antes de eu tentar matá-las. Mas isso não me dá dinheiro $$$$$$$? – perguntou outra vez com os olhos a brilhar de berries.

-Não. Quando alguém escreve uma fanfic não é para fins lucrativos, ou seja, nem a senhora, nem o autor e nem o criador da série recebem dinheiro. – disse eu como se fosse uma profissional sobre o assunto (mais ou menos…o.-)

-Ok, então essas pessoas podem já saltar do penhasco que não preciso delas.

-Isso é horrível! Não tem coração?

-Coração?

-Percebo-a muito bem. Continuando…como reagiu ao ser considerada uma das mulheres mais sexys do mundo de One Piece? – não era uma pergunta muito culta e profissional mas tinha que perguntar. Também não é por acaso que o meu chefe tem uma foto em plano grande de Nami pendurada no quarto (medo, muito medo).

-Reagi MUITO bem porque recebi dinheiro$$$$$$$$$$$ por isso. Foi muito excitante mas também não pagaram tanto quanto me prometeram…-refilou Nami. Via-se que estava incrivelmente zangada. _Don't mess with Nami. Just run! _

-Não pagaram tudo ou foi a Nami que usou um dos seus truques sedutores e intimidadores para pagarem mais?

-Negócios secretos. – respondeu pura e simplesmente. Não sei porquê lembrei-me de Bond, James Bond. Não me perguntem porquê…

-Bom, vamos passar às…( tam, tam, tam, taaaaaaaaaaaam, tam, tam, tam, taaaaaaaaaaaam/isto foi uma música de filme de terror se não perceberam…) - Nãoooooooooooooo! Às perguntas dos telespectadores! Não queroooooo!

Olhei para o meu chefe com o meu olhar de "por favor, eu suplico-te, salva-me!". Mas por muito estranho que pareça (grande ironia) ele estava a fazer alongamentos de costas para mim. A sério?

-…Por favor, Santa Maria, tirai-me daqui por favor. Eu já não mato ninguém na minha vida e vou passar a ser uma boa menina…Continuando. Primeira pergunta de…"EstranhomortalxD". Ok…"Que tipo de homem gostarias de casar. Eu estou disponível.". O gajo é mesmo estranho…Uma outra proposta de casamento! Parece que sou a mensageira do amor! (mas o que é que estou para aqui a dizer? -.-)

-Ele é rico $-$ (Nota Urgente: Isto que acabei de desenhar são olhos em forma de dinheiro. Não sou muito boa a desenhar…)? – maliciosa. Muito maliciosa.

-Aqui diz que não. É de classe média média (ou seja nem é alta nem é baixa. Também gosto sempre de estar no meio).

-Então que se lixe. Agora a primeira pergunta. Tem que ser um homem rico. MUITO RICO $$$$$$$$$$$! – afirmou com muita convicção a navegadora gananciosa.

-Só isso? Não quer um homem forte, que trate bem da senhora, que a ama…?

-Nada disso. Money, money, money….$

Antes de cada entrevista tenho que me preparar para tudo o que pode acontecer. Um comilão que põe o dedo no nariz, um Tarzan dorminhoco e uma psicopata com olhos de berrie…E ainda faltam cinco entrevistas. Só de pensar na entrevista que vou ter que dar a Franky fico com pele de galinha de tanto medo.

-Vamos continuar, porque eu quero é sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

-Está aflita de ir à casa de banho? – perguntou Nami nem um tanto preocupada. Ainda continuava a olhar em volta à procura de qualquer coisa.

Fiquei vermelha que nem um tomate por causa da pergunta descarada (ok não posso mais falar de tomates porque senão lembro-me da minha "primeira desilusão e quase desmaio"). Vou mudar de palavra. Que nem um pimentão. Nunca pensei que no final de só uma entrevista já tinha medo de uma palavra.

-Não é esse "aflito" de que estava a "insinuar". – respondi sem paciência. – Vamos para a próxima _question. _É de_ "_Do_you_wanna_touch".

Tive bastante receio de ler a pergunta em voz alta (acho que perceberam PERFEITAMENTE porquê). Comecei a ler para mim mesma. E fiquei não vermelha mas sim branca. Se eu lesse essa pergunta a minha carreira estaria acabada. Uma proposta de…nem vou acabar a frase. Pensei durante um bocado. Como iria matar aquele maldito computador?

-Peço imensa desculpa mas esta pergunta não se consegue ler. Não se consegue mesmo… - menti descaradamente. Ouvi no meu querido mas CHATO auricular que as perguntas eram legíveis porque foram escritas em letras bem grossas e grandes. Mandei-os todos "pastar macacos".

-Vamos passar para a próxima pergunta. Esta é de "Barbiegirl". Uma fã da Barbie e de One Piece! Raríssimo! Hahahahaha! (piada seca e riso forçado totó). "Sabia que no nosso Mundo há mais que uma moeda?". Uma pergunta curiosa…É verdade! No nosso Mundo há mais que uma moeda. Euro, libra, dólar,…há tantas! Sabia, Nami?

-Não, não fazia a mínima ideia disso. Mas tem tantas moedas $$$$$$$! Será que posso ir para lá?

-Claro que pode! Mas devo já referir que no nosso Mundo estamos a passar por uma crise Mundial! É muito triste.

-Quero lá saber…Quero é ser a Ministra das Finanças desse seu Mundo$$$$$$! – exclamou ela aos saltinhos como uma pequena pulga de belos cabelos laranjas.

-Mas no nosso Mundo não há um Ministro das Finanças do Mundo! Cada país tem o seu…

-Não quero saber. Eu crio um. Assim gero e cuido do dinheiro de todas as pessoas do Mundo $$$$$$$$$$$$$ (podia continuar a pôr ainda mais sinais de dinheiro mas assim ocupava a folha toda.)

-Mas, Nami,_ gerir_ não é a mesma coisa que _ficar e gastar o dinheiro de todo o Mundo…_

Mas ela nem me ouviu…Provavelmente estava a falar com ela própria sobre como seria a sua vida se fosse para aquele Mundo cheio de moedas diferentes. De um segundo para o outro ela virou a cabeça para a frente. Parecia o "O Exorcista". Ela estava tão quieta e não falava nada. Pensei que tivesse morrido mas não era possível porque estava perfeitamente sentada e direita. Mas os olhos quase saiam das órbitas. Levantou-se em um segundo e saiu da sala de aquário e foi em direção ao meu camarim montado. Mas que raio é que estava a acontecer?

-Bem…hum…ham…estamos a ter um problema com o nosso entrevistado (mais um problema…-.-). Parece que a nossa convidada tornou-se um Zombi…Não sei…Voltamos já a seguir!

Mas não era possível porque o realizador estava a dormir! A dormir! Quem é que dorme quando está agravar um programa premiado com os melhores prémios da televisão? Estavam todos malucos ou quê? Mas que mer** estava a acontecer?

Nami voltou com um grande cofre de ferro nas mãos. Aquilo parecia ter para aí umas 3 toneladas, mas ela carregava aquilo como se fosse algodão doce (adoro algodão doce! Não disse nada…)! Os olhos dela estavam em forma de berrie tão grande que quase ocupavam a cara toda. Esse cofre…já tinha visto isso em algum lugar…

-Muito obrigada por esta entrevista. Gostei muito. Foi um grande prazer. Um GRANDE PRAZER mesmo! – exclamou Nami completamente apaixonada pelo cofre.

-Mas ainda não acabámos! – gritei eu mas ela nem me ouviu. Saiu a correr da sala do aquário.

Não percebi o que estava a acontecer…mas o que…?

De repente deu-me uma luzinha na minha cabeça que provavelmente foi trazida por Deus…mas não estava a organizar as ideias como deve ser. Mas depois eu percebi! Não podia ser…Aquele cofre era…Era…

-NÃO! SUA CABR*! – gritei. Nunca tinha gritado tanto na minha vida.

-A sério Nami? Como é que conseguiste? – perguntou ele que estava na sala de espera.

-Eu senti um forte cheiro de dinheiro. De MUITO dinheiro$$$$$$$$$$$$. Comecei à procura só que não encontrava. Mas depois percebi que estava no camarim da apresentadora! No camarim dela, por detrás de um quadro, estava um cofre. Com todas as minhas forças peguei-o e abri. Qual não foi o meu espanto quando vi dentro do cofre…325 milhões de berries! É mais dinheiro que a cabeça do Luffy! A apresentadora é podre de rica! – exclamou Nami falando tão rápido que nem se percebia direito o que dizia.

-Não acredito! Isso é espetacular! Mas ela não notou? – interrogou ele meio desconfiado.

-Passei mesmo à frente dela! Isto tudo em direto! Ela nem reconheceu o cofre, vê lá tu! O melhor dia da minha vida!

Nami era espetacular mas tinha que admitir que ela era a rapariga mais perigosa e assustadora do UNIVERSO…Em um segundo a porta da sala do aquário abriu-se num estrondo.

-SUA CABR*! SUA LADRA! O MEU COFRE! O MEU PRECIOSO DINHEIRO! DEVOLVO-MO JÁ! – gritou a apresentadora. Ela parecia um autêntico monstro. A beleza incrível dela tinha desaparecido com tanta fúria, raiva etc. que sentia.

-Ups! Estou em sarilhos! – disse Nami começando a correr como uma louca. O "monstra apresentadora" correu atrás dela com uma velocidade incrível.

Para ele, aquilo parecia um filme de cowboys.

Usopp estranhou muito o comportamento esquisito e assustador dos seus nakamas depois de saírem da entrevista. Era a sua vez. As pernas começaram a tremer que nem varas verdes. Mal conseguia andar. Os seus companheiros saíram a rir, furiosos com outro companheiro e extremamente felizes com um cofre cheio de dinheiro nas mãos. Mas lá dentro era uma selva ou quê? Tremeu, tremeu, tremeu ainda mais e não pensava ser possível tremer mais.

-Eu-eu-eu-eu sou o ca-ca-pi-pi-pi-tão Usopp-Sama! Nã-o-o-o-o tenho medo de na-na-na-da! Tenho 8 mil seguidores comigo! – declarou Usopp com um grande orgulho falso.

Mas o que iria acontecer lá dentro? Só entrando é que se iria saber…

**Credo! Nunca pensei que este capítulo fosse tão grande! Esta entrevista foi aquela em que eu tive mais dificuldades em criar por causa da falta de ideias. Não acredito que ficou tão grande! Mas adorei! Amei este capítulo. Foi um prazer escrevê-lo! Como já devem saber o próximo é do Usopp! Nem sei como vou fazer isso!**

**Ameiiiiiiii!**

**Obrigada a todos!**


	4. Entrevista a Usopp

O meu dinheiro…O meu querido dinheiro…Estava tudo perdido. Tinha trabalhado tanto para conseguir o dinheiro. Lágrimas (muitas), sangue (também muito) e suor (esse nem se fala…). Tudo estava perdido. Mas porquê que eu tinha tirado um curso de jornalismo? Porquê que aceitei este "maravilhoso" convite de apresentadora? Melhor, porquê que este estúpido programa existe? Toda a minha vida tinha-se transformado em… lixo.

-Dinheiro…Dinheiro… meu querido dinheiro…- chorava eu no meu cadeirão roxo. As minhas lágrimas pareciam uma cascata.

-Não chore, minha senhora. – dizia Popins uma das cabeleireiras. Tinha todo o "staff " à minha volta.

-A Popins tem razão! A senhora não pode chorar. A senhora é super famosa e vai ganhar outra vez o dinheiro todo em um segundo! Vá lá não chore… - dizia também Jack, o estilista.

-Mas como é que não posso chorar? O meu dinheiro…BUAAAAAAAAAA! BUAAAAAA! (isto era eu a chorar…). Vocês estão a ser todos muito simpáticos, mas não há nada a fazer… - chorava baba e ranho.

-Há sim! – responderam todos em coro.

-Não, não há. Eu esforcei-me muito para esta entrevista! Eu pensei que eu poderia ter uma entrevista interessante, calma e que possibilitasse descobrir segredos e curiosidades dos Piratas do Chapéu de Palha. Mas eu estava enganada. MUITO enganada! BUAAAAAAA! Sou uma infeliz! – declarava eu, a mulher mais infeliz e envergonhada do Universo. Chorava tanto que já não se percebia o que eu dizia. (soluçar, soluçar).

-Vá, tome um bocadinho do whisky que tanto gosta. Isso vai acalmar os nervos, minha senhora…- afirmou positivamente Aiko, o sapateiro.

A solução para todos os problemas: whisky (Nota urgente: Bebidas alcoólicas não resolvem nada! Não beba antes dos dezoito anos! Um aviso de "falsa" amiga! 0.-). O meu "staff" sabia sempre o que fazer! Ás vezes até usavam o cérebro…

Bebi três copos de seguida e levantei-me de cabeça erguida (e reparei que a parede do meu camarim montado era muito bonita…). O orgulho encheu o meu coração. Limpei a "cascata" a um grande lenço branco.

-Têm razão! Eu não posso *hiq* ficar *hiq* aqui! *hiq* - exclamei orgulhosa mas fantasticamente bêbada. Deram-me um barril cheio de água para voltar ao estado normal.

O realizador entrou apressado pelo camarim de boxes às florzinhas (não me perguntei porquê…).

-O próximo convidado chegou! A apresentadora já está bem? – perguntou preocupado a tentar vestir as calças rapidamente. Eu sei que isso não interessa, mas Mary – Mary, uma das maquilhadoras não estava ali. 0.0 se me perceberam.

-Eu estou preparadíssima! As lágrimas secaram, a bebedeira foi dar uma volta e cá estou eu! Obrigada, "staff"! – exclamei muito orgulhosa deles. O "espetáculo tinha que continuar"! Broadway, aqui vou eu! Mas não era Broadway, mas sim o barco dos Piratas do Chapéu de Palha. Se calhar o meu "estado: bêbeda" ainda não tinha desaparecido completamente…

Saí de peito para fora (Nota EXTREMANTE IMPORTANTE: é uma força de expressão) e de orgulho a preencher-me a alma (poeta fantástica, poeta maravilhosa). O "staff" seguiu-me todo feliz e contente da vida e voltou para os seus lugares. Voltei para o camarim num relâmpago e bebi mais um copo de whisky. Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer nesta entrevista…

Fui ter à "assombrada" e "amaldiçoada" E à "merd*" da sala do aquário. Deparei-me com o narigudo (ou seja, Usopp) sentado no sofá, maravilhado com todas as câmaras, como se elas fossem de outro Mundo. Tirou um pequeno papel do bolso e começou a ler. Provavelmente, seriam frases citadas por ele para dizer durante a entrevista. Esperança de ter uma entrevista NORMAL= 100%...negativo

Sentei-me na "assombrada" e "amaldiçoada" E "merd*" do sofá para iniciar a entrevista.

-Três, Dois, Um…Ação! – gritou o realizador já vestido (isto é uma coisa muito estranha de se dizer).

Desta vez, não prestei muita atenção à pequena mesa mas observei, reparei e notei que estava ali um alarme anti-bombas. A imaginação que eles tinham…

-Olá mais uma vez. Depois de um curto intervalo estamos de volta mas desta vez com um outro pirata da tripulação mais famosa do Mundo! Ele é o atirador (vamos começar mais uma vez com os "Ele é…"-.-), ele é o "amigo" de Sogeking. Ele intitula-se por "Capitão". Ele é um dos narigudos mais conhecidos de todos os tempos, ele é um medricas de primeira-

-Ei! Bem, isso até é verdade…Mas, EI! – refilou Usopp.

-Ele é Usopp! – continuei e finalizei pondo outra vez o meu sorriso de plástico.

Usopp assustou-se quando a câmara aproximou-se dele. Tenho que admitir que as câmaras às vezes parecem-se monstros gigantes de metal com um olho do tamanho do cérebro de uma avestruz.

-Olá, Usopp. Ponha-se à vontade, as câmaras não mordem. (riso falsamente falso). – disse eu muito engraçadinha da vida.

-Hahahahaha – riu-se Usopp (um riso cheio de medo)

-Vamos começar. É verdade que…-comecei mas depois fui prontamente interrompida por Usopp.

-Não!

-Mas será que estas pessoas já sabem a resposta antes de perguntar? Fantástico! (não, não é NADA fantástico!) Mas deixe-me acabar de perguntar.

-Hah!...Desculpa. É o hábito…-disse Usopp com as bochechas (como eu costumo dizer) a escaldarem.

-Pois…Ok, então o senhor… - mas nem sequer cheguei à terça parte da metade da pergunta.

-Senhor? Bem, eu sei que sou muito importante mas não é preciso tanto…-interrompeu MAIS UMA VEZ com um ar de rei.

-Mas será que posso acabar a porcaria da pergunta?!– disse a ficar sem paciência. Ele afastou-se um bocado com a cara a "gritar" de medo – Tem alguma relação de parentesco com o Pinóquio?

Usopp sentiu-se muito…muito…como é que vou dizer isto sem magoar os sentimentos de ninguém…TOTÓ.

-Essa é uma pergunta que muitas pessoas postam no meu facebook. Aliás, o meu facebook tem oito mil seguidores! (já repararam que são sempre oito mil seguidores?) / (mentira descarada).

-Pois, pois e eu sou a fada dos dentes…- as palavras simplesmente fluíram-me da boca.

Ele fez a maior cara de espanto de toda a História da "Espantazisse". Os olhos quase caíram das órbitas.

-A sério?! – exclamou maravilhado *etc. facepalm*. Nem queria aceitar que ele tinha acreditado! Era impossível.

-Eu não…era uma força de…Ok, sim sou a fada dos dentes e o meu animal de estimação é o coelhinho da páscoa. Agora, e nem pense em fazer qualquer comentário sobre esse assunto, responda à minha pergunta.

-Não sei…Nem sei quem é esse. Mas estou mais inclinado que eu seja de "sangue real". – mentiu como se não houvesse amanhã.

-Claroooooooooooo que sim! Não se vê logo? – disse eu ironicamente.

Notei que, toda a gente por detrás das câmaras, estavam espantadíssimos e se ajoelhavam. E eu a pensar que estupidez SUPREMA não existia. Usopp sorria e acenava como se fosse o "rei" daquilo tudo.

-Meu Deus, nem vou comentar. Próxima pergunta. Está apaixonado por Kaya? – mais direta era impossível. Não podia dar rodeios com aquela gente.

Ficou tão vermelho como um… (espera, espera) PIMENTÃO e quase nem conseguiu falar. Tremia mas sabia que não era de medo.

-Bem…eu-eu-eu…

Usei um plano infalível. Tive vários processos de tribunal contra mim por causa disso.

-Esteja descansado, Usopp. Este programa não é em direto mas sim gravado. Podemos cortar esta cena. Mas responda, por favor. – disse eu com o meu melhor sorriso de Paris Hilton.

-Agora estou mais calmo…Bom…Sim. Mas não diga a ninguém, por favor.

-Prometo. – declarei eu firmemente e simpaticamente. O único pormenor que faltava era que, infelizmente, era tudo em direto. Não estava a mentir. Ele próprio tinha dito isso a milhões de pessoas no Mundo inteiro e eu não tinha dito nada. Se calhar a Kaya tinha ouvido também. Tinha feito uma boa ação em sendo a mensageira do amor destes dois pombinhos. (Muahmuahmuahmuah!)

Ouvi no meu auricular, o homem a dizer que MOI era o "diablo". É mexicano, o homem. Nem liguei.

-Usopp, há pouco tempo o senhor foi nomeado como o "Melhor exemplo para as crianças". Sabia? – perguntei. Ao principio não percebi porquê que ganhou tal prémio mas depois veio-me a santa luzinha iluminar-me a minha humilde alma.

-A sério? Mas como…Pois é! Eu ganhei esse tal prémio! Mais um prémio para a estante de prémios do Capitão Usopp, que por caso já está super cheia! – exclamou Usopp cheio de vaidade e orgulho.

Notava-se claramente que Usopp não sabia porque caralh* ganhou o prémio.

-Mas agora sou EU a fazer uma pergunta à entrevistadora! Porquê que eu ganhei o prémio? – perguntou. Ele era muito esperto, era…

-Porque é a pessoa que mais incentiva as crianças a fazer exercício! – afirmei. Era a mais pura verdade!

-Eu, capitão Usopp, vou fazer mais uma pergunta! Mas que exercício…?

Como já tinha calculado. Ele não fazia a mínima ideia que exemplo é que dava às crianças. O gajo só mente!

-Ora essa, capitão Usopp! (hehehehehehehe!...) Não sabe? Correr, meu caro, correr! Tenho que admitir que o senhor corre para caramba!

Juro pela minha santa vida que não estou a mentir! Eu, Bellatrix, apresentadora do famoso programa "Documentários Ridículos", acho que ele devia representar o East Blue para os Jogos Olímpicos na seção da velocidade! A sério! E se nós formos a correr atrás dele com um monstro feio com três cabeças e 20 olhos, ele corre ainda mais rápido! Tenho que lhe dar os meus parabéns, porque não são todas as pessoas que conseguem fazer tal proeza.

-Muitos Parabéns! Eu sou uma grande fã sua! Por causa do senhor as crianças já correm ainda mais de um lado para o outro para fazer exercício! – disse-lhe.

-Pois claro! É muito importante as crianças fazerem…isso.

-Não quer dizer, exercício? – perguntei sarcasticamente. Usopp estava a passar uma grande vergonha.

-Claro! Exercício!

Decidi não torturar mais Usopp porque não sou assim tão má (tossir, tossir).

Olhei para o meu chefe e ele fez um cartaz a dizer com letras bem grandes e grossas: "As perguntas dos telespectadores!"

Praguejei tanto e amaldiçoei a vida dele de todas as formas possíveis e imaginadas. Estava a correr tão bem a conversa e agora o velho tinha que avisar que já era hora das perguntas dos telespectadores. Raio do velho…

-Maldito do velho, arde no Inferno. Tu e o teu bigode…Bom! Vamos passar para as perguntas dos fãs e telespectadores deste programa! Primeira perguntada felizarda (vamos lá ver se é ou não…`-.-´) "Maria Albertina_sexy!" (isto não acabou de me acontecer…). "Eu sou uma grande fã tua! Adoro-te mesmo tu seres um medricas. Também gosto muito de ouvir as tuas histórias. Podes contar uma?"

Não sabia o que fazer, porque eu não uma pessoa que goste muito de histórias.

-Claro que posso! Era uma vez…

Mas depois interrompi-o logo.

-Acho que não vamos ter paciência, desculpe palavra errada, tempo para ouvir uma…

-…um homem bastante conhecido, inteligente e corajoso. Esse homem chamava-se Capitão Usopp (tudo a ver com ele, não acham?)! Uma vez ele partiu em mais uma aventura excitante e perigosa, porque…

Ele nem me tinha ouvido! Continuou a sua parva história. Bem…vou admitir. Eu também estava a ouvir e estava a adorar cada palavra que ele dizia. Estava maravilhada com a história. Usopp contava muito bem histórias. O meu auricular "dizia" para interrompe-lo porque o tempo da entrevista já se estendia por mais de 15 minutos. Amaldiçoei-o (na minha mente, claro…) e continuei a ouvir a parva mas fantástica história. Quando ele terminou já passava de 30 minutos que a entrevista devia acabar. Mas nem dei o caralh*.

-Depois desta história contada por Usopp a pedido de uma fã (nem pensem que vou repetir o nome dela!) vamos passar para a próxima pergunta! Esta é de "Fairy_Tail111" (mas o que é que este gajo está a fazer numa fic de One Piece?). "Já alguma vez pensaste em formar uma banda com Nami e Chopper?" Uma boa pergunta, já que vocês os três são os mais medrosos do grupo.

-Bem…Não. Bem…já pensámos nisso só que a Nami tinha que cantar, escrever as músicas, decidir a roupa, que tipo de música…e nós lavávamos a roupa dela e trazíamos comida a ela. Por isso desistimos dessa ideia. – respondeu um pouco envergonhado com a resposta que tinha acabado de dar.

Lembrei repentinamente do meu dinheiro roubado e comecei a ficar vermelha de, não raiva, mas sim de fúria. Tomei rapidamente os calmantes que estavam em cima da mesa antes que um "furacão" passasse por ali, se me entendem.

-Próxima! É a última mas não é menos importante! (graças a Deus que é a última!) Esta é da lucky girl, "Lucky_Girl"! (O.O sem comentários). Vamos ler a pergunta: "Eu sei que tu és um GRANDE amigo de Sogeking. Podes cantar a música dele?". É melhor não…

Usopp levantou-se prontamente.

-Mas claro que sim! O meu amigo, o grande Sogeking, vai ficar muito contente. Vou começar.

Mas ele não me ouvia? (Que não cante, que não cante, que não cante, que não cante…). Mas as minhas orações não foram ouvidas e começou a cantar. Deus não estava, certamente, a meu lado.

_Sogeki no shima de_

_Umareta ore wa_

_Nyaku patsu hyaku chyu_

_Ru ru ra ra ru_

A música não era assim tão má…As luzes da sala, apagaram-se e agora só havia uma luz em cima de Usopp como se estivesse mesmo em cima de um palco. E por mais estranho que pareça, ele estava mesmo em cima de um palco a cantar! Magia…

_Nezumi no medana mo_

_Lock on_

_Omae no haato mo_

_LOCK ON!_

Dei por mim também a cantar. Têm que admitir que a canção fica no ouvido. Se estiverem a ler a letra ponham também a música. O efeito é espetacular. Agora cantem!

_Sogeki no shima kara kita otoko_

_Ru ru ru ru ru ra ra_

_Sore nigero!_

_Sogeki soge soge_

-Agora vocês! – disse para o seu "público"

_(Todos)_

_SOGEKINGU!_

No final da canção, Usopp atirou uma pequena bomba de fogo para o escuro para ter um efeito mais "heroico". Mas o PEQUENO problema é que esse "efeito heroico" caiu…em cima do meu vestido (também em cima de MOI) que por acaso já tinha levado uma banhada de cerveja do Marimo. Resultado: eu a correr como uma louca de um lado para o outro e a gritar como se houvesse o amanhã.

As luzes acenderam-se num segundo e qual não foi o espanto do "staff" e para o atirador quando me viram a arder (sem aspas) de um lado para o outro.

-Há FOGOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritou Usopp completamente cheio de medo e com os olhos quase a saírem.

A sério, Usopp? Ainda não tinha reparado…

-SOCORROOOOOOO! AJUDEM-ME, CARAÇAS! SEUS ESPANTALHOS! ESTOU A ARDER! AI, AI, Ai, AIIIIIIIII! FOGOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ESTOU A ARDER! FAÇAM QUALQUER COISAAAAAA! - berrava louca e assustada que nem sei lá o quê. Eu não sou o Ace, ok?

Estava com tanto medo que comecei a chorar. Toda a gente veio-me acudir. Alguns tentavam apanhar com as almofadas e outros com água. Mas nada fazia efeito! Pensei que ia morrer ali. Ainda por cima, em direto! Estava a morrer! (literalmente)

No meio de tanta gritaria e medo (da minha parte e do resto dos idiotas), alguém teve a excelente ideia de buscar o extintor de incêndio que estava em cima da pequena mesa. Ligaram o extintor e só vi uma espécie de "espuma" a ir em direção em mim. Conclusão:

Eu=sem fogo

Mas

Eu=o monstro das neves

-TIREM ESTA MERD* DE ESPUMA DE CIMA DE MIM! IMEDIATAMENTE, OUVIRAM, SEUS MISERÁVEIS?! – berrei eu. Os meus olhos estavam a arder e a queimar tanto por causa de tanta espuma que me tinha entrado nos olhos, não conseguia respirar por causa da espuma que se tinha "travado" no meu belo nariz e parecia que tinha acabado de comer uma grande lata de chantili fora do prazo de validade. Cada poro do meu esbelto corpo estava banhado por espuma grossa e branca.

Mandaram-me um grande balde de água para cima de mim. O problema é que a água estava numa temperatura que os pinguins gostam de nadar (ou seja, a 0º graus ou até menos). Comecei a tremer, tanto de raiva como de frio.

-(espirro, espirro) AONDE É QUE ESTÁ AQUELE NARIGUDO DE MERD*?! ELE VAI PAGAR POR AQUILO QUE FEZ! É AGORA QUE FICA SEM O NARIZ! AONDE ESTÁS, SEU MISERÁVEL, POBRE, DETESTÁVEL NARIGUDO (espirro, espirro, espirro) DO (espirro) CARA- (espirro, espirro, espirro, espirro ATCHIIIIIM!) – nem acabei os meus insultos. Malditos espirros (ATCHIM!). Estava com tanto frio e com uma fúria que parecia que ia morrer ali mesmo, em direto (oh Meu Deus! Era tudo em direto! Já me esquecia! Porquê eu…)

-Minha querida senhora…- falou calmamente o realizador tentado aproximar-se de MOI.

-O QUE FOI?! – perguntei eu com o tom "mais natural possível".

-O Narigudo saiu a correr que nem o relâmpago. Ele estava muito assustado. Nem ninguém quase deu por nada…

-Ninguém deu por nada…(riso, riso) NINGUÉM DEU POR NADA?! VOCÊS DEVIAM TRAVAR AQUELE PARVO NARIGUDO! VOU MATÁ-LO!

-Acalme-se, por favor, minha senhora…- afirmou Mary-Mary carinhosamente pondo o braço à volta do meu ombro.

-EU ESTOU CALMA! NÃO SE VÊ LOGO?! EU VOU MATÁ-LO, EU VOU (espirro, espirro, espirro, espirro, espirro, atchim, santinha, espirro, espirro, espirro, grito de raiva, espirro, espirro etc.)

-Estás branco, Usopp…O que aconteceu ali dentro? – perguntou irritado e curioso o belo loiro fumando.

-EU? Eu-eu-eu não fiz na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-DA! – exclamou Usopp mais branco que o cal com uma falsa (muito falsa) convicção.

-Eu ouvi uma senhora a gritar que nem uma louca lá dentro. Aconteceu alguma coisa. Diz-me imediatamente. – insistiu

-Já di-di-disse que não fi-fi-fi-fi-fiz nada! É a tua vez. CHAU!

E saiu a correr em sete pés e desapareceu em um segundo. Tinha que admitir que Usopp corria bem rápido.

Sanji olhou para a porta da sala, pensativo. Todos tinham saído da sala estranhíssimos, todos com comportamentos e atitudes diferentes que o preocupavam bastante. Mais preocupante ainda! Ouviu uma dama a gritar dentro da sala! Isso era inadmissível! Aquela cambada de imbecis (menos a Nami-swan, claro) tinham feito alguma de coisa de má (de muito má), para pôr uma dama a gritar e a chorar. Ele ia salvá-la daquela maldade! Ia ser o seu cavaleiro!

Começou a pensar em pratos românticos para servir, toalhas de mesa suaves, velas delicadas, pétalas de rosa, candelabro, músicas de fundo românticas…Mas que estaria ele a pensar? Deitou fora o seu cigarro já gasto e entrou.

**Bem! Mais um capítulo! Demorei um pouco, porque nestas duas semanas andei muitíssima ocupada.**

**Não sei porquê, mas nas histórias em que tenho menos ideias, escrevo mais e são sempre as melhores. Tive um prazer enorme em escrever este capítulo e REZO que tenham dado umas boas gargalhadas, porque é isso que este Mundo precisa. Dar uma boa gargalhada e levar a vida com um grande sorriso. Essa foi uma das razões porque escrevi esta história.**

**Obrigada pelo apoio que me têm dado. Sem vocês, isto não era possível!**


	5. Mini Capítulo:Antes da quinta entrevista

Oh God, peço imensa desculpa por só ter postado isto agora. Era só para avisar que não, não desisti da fic. Eu nunca desisto! Mas tipo a escola começou há cerca de 4 meses e são testes atrás de testes e trabalhos atrás de trabalhos! Nunca tenho um tempinho para descansar! Peço mais uma vez desculpa. Eu vou sempre continuar a postar capítulos até ao final da história, juro pela minha vida! =^.^= Bom, agora queria deixar aqui uma pequena nota de agradecimento. Agradeço do fundo do meu coração à minha BFF Marta que é a minha Flamme! E também agradeço à minha oni-shan Mariana que tem uma pachorra enorme para me aturar e dá-me umas ideias de ouro para esta fanfic! Amo-vos muitooooooo!

...

Eu estava num estado fantasticamente... lastimável. Se alguém entrasse no meu camarim, eu gritava, se acendessem ou apagassem as luzes de repente, eu berrava, se falassem comigo, eu desmaiava e, se alguém atrevesse a respirar à minha frente, eu cortava a cabeça a esse ser inferior atrevido. Eu estava no estado: _Alerta Vermelho: Maluca Psicopata à solta._ E essa Maluca Psicopata, não é a minha avó Maria Joaquina dos Céus da Graça, mas sim a fabulosa e única MOI.

Estava eu, sossegadinha, a tomar um grande banho de espuma com delicadas pétalas de rosas na minha gigante e brilhante (poeta maravilhosa) banheira de ouro, quando o meu caro e belo telemóvel tocou. Peguei na minha pistola (desta vez não era falsa) e ia dando um tiro ao telemóvel mas vi que quem se tinha atrevido a telefonar-me era, nada mais, nada menos, (não, não era o Barack Obama) a minha querida parva melhor amiga, Flamme Ayano.

Vou fornecer-vos uma curta ficha de introdução inútil e sem sentido sobre a minha BFF. Flamme Ayano era (e, infelizmente, ainda é.) uma maluca e despreocupada "recém-suíça" que passa a vida a falar sobre rapazes tarados e sobre a sua beleza. Ela é pomposamente uma guerreira anti-modéstia e é uma defensora e Presidente da famosa campanha: "Bora lá juntar rebuçados de mentol com coca-cola!". Possui uma grande inteligência armazenada mas pouco a usa. É fã obcecada de chihuahuas raivosos, festas que acabam mal e roupa interior. A foto do bilhete de identidade dela, parece o cartaz de procurado do Sanji, do Franky, do Zoro e do Chopper…tudo ao mesmo tempo. Já é procurada pela polícia e pela Marinha há cinco anos e a recompensa dela é quase a recompensa de todos os Piratas do Chapéu de Palha. Também devo referir que a minha recompensa é igual à dela (ESQUEÇAM QUE DISSE ISTO!). Mas mesmo assim ela é querida e atenciosa comigo e bastante leal. Posso sempre contar com ela e encontra sempre solução para as minhas "novelas mexicanas".

-Alô, alô, amiga! – cumprimentou Flamme extremamente bem-disposta.

-Olá. Que queres?... – disse eu sem pachorra nenhuma.

-Que queres? Isso é forma de cumprimentar a tua amiga do coração?

-Poupa-me a Bíblia, querida. Vai direta ao assunto. – reclamei impaciente.

-Tenho duas EXCELENTES notícias para te contar! Será que a Madame quer ouvir?

Mesmo antes de ela ouvir a minha resposta, que era obviamente negativa, ela começou a contar a sua PEQUENA aventura "interior".

-…e depois daquele jeitoso tarado se meter comigo, eu vi, mesmo à minha frente… tu nem vais acreditar, Bella…uma loja de roupa interior! Amiga, eu já não visitava, nem explorava uma há tempos! – e quando ela dizia "há tempos" queria dizer "há dez minutos ou menos" – Mas, Bella, não era roupa interior qualquer! Nah, nah! Era roupa interior do MAIS ALTO NÍVEL! Era, tipo, assim…

-Por favor, não completes a aventura.

-Mas eu estou a contar a parte melhor e mais excitante! – exclamou Flamme um tanto ansiosa (as aventuras dela eram sempre cheias de adrenalina e ação, tipo, Chuck Norris.)

-É por isso mesmo, querida…

Ouvi ela a bufar no telemóvel. Ou estava irritada comigo ou estava a limpar o ecrã do telemóvel…Ela detestava que alguém (ou seja MOI) interrompesse o seu "Conto de Fadas Interior Diário"

-Pois é! Já me tinha esquecido da melhor notícia! – exclamou contentíssima (isso é mau sinal -.-) – Sabes qual é?

-Encontraste um chihuahua raivoso? – perguntei.

-Não.

Comecei a estudar outras hipóteses. Não havia grande coisa para estudar…

-Descobriste que a tua cadela é um chihuahua raivoso? – perguntei com 100% de certeza absoluta sintética.

-Booh! Não! – ela parecia cada vez mais animada.

Isto era o enigma mais difícil da minha vida. Já parecia o Luffy a pensar (ok, pronto, também não vamos exagerar…).

-Suicidaste-te? – perguntei mais uma vez esperançosa. Os meus cálculos complexos apontavam, claramente, sem erro nenhum, para essa conclusão.

-Não, sua baka! Tu és péssima para quebra-cabeças, Bella! – declarou zangada e bufando mais que um touro (o ecrã do telemóvel devia estar mesmo sujo.)

-Quebra-cabeças? Boa ideia… - disse com a minha humilde e santa alma.

-Não tenhas ideias, por favor.

Estraga sempre tudo ela…

-Bem, desisto dessa treta. Dizes ou não?- disse eu impaciente e desejosa de desligar o telemóvel.

-Ok, eu digo. Preparada?

-Sim. – respondi. Flamme dizia aquilo como se fosse declarar a nova Miss Universo.

-EU ACABEI DE VER-TE NA TELEVISÃO! É A PRIMEIRA VEZ QUE TE VEJO! Desculpa lá, mas sabes nestes últimos quatro meses, segui um gajo porque queria…pronto queria matá-lo. Mas isso agora não interessa. VI TODAS AS ENTREVISTAS ATÉ AGORA QUE DESTES AOS PIRATAS DO CHAPÉU DE PALHA! FORAM TODAS ESPETACULARES! A MINHA PREFERIDA FOI A ÚLTIMA QUE ATÉ AGORA DESTE! OH, BELEZA MINHA, EU FARTEI-ME DE RIR!

Não…não…Nãooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Isto não estava a acontecer. Isto NÃO estava mesmo a acontecer. Beleza minha, ajudai-me! A única solução de sair daquela situação era…mergulhei na banheira tendo o cuidado de não molhar o telemóvel.

Estava decidida. _Eu, Bellatrix, iria afogar-me, ali, na minha banheira de ouro. Era a única solução. Adeus fama! Adeus vida! Adeus beleza suprema que possuo! Adeus meus lindos sapatos da Valentino! _Moi, vou citar um poema para a minha trágica morte:

_Por quais devaneios tu reclamas,_  
_Se tu és um homem coroado,_  
_Entre mil margaridas e rosas,_  
_E gritas: "Deus! Estou acordado!"._

_Que angústia invasora é essa?_  
_Quando tu foste abençoado_  
_Pelo padre, anjo dominical,_  
_E gritas: "Deus! Sou um desgraçado!"._

_Que paixão derradeira é essa?_  
_Por entre o véu de rendas bordado,_  
_Que na escuridão se manifesta,_  
_Gritando "Deus! Estou acordado!"._

_Que choro de lamento é esse?_  
_Teu terno italiano foi passado._  
_Lindos sapatos te adularam._  
_Só porque vivo fostes sepultado?_

_Que engraçado! Até na morte tu és ingrato!_

Ai triste vida a minha. Porquê a morte? A vergonha é demais. O medo apodera-se do meu frágil corpo…Mas porque raio eu não conseguia morrer? Mandei Shakespeare dar uma volta e sentei-me. Peguei mais uma vez no telemóvel.

-Tentaste-te suicidar, né? – perguntou a minha querida amiga.

-Sim. Mas não consegui. Sou bela demais para morrer. A Morte não quer a minha beleza. Prefere que ela fique ainda viva. Percebes?

-Percebo perfeitamente, minha querida. Era um desperdício de beldade. Estás mais calma, fofinha? – perguntou inocentemente.

Respirei fundo.

-Claaaaaro que sim!...CLARO QUE NÃO, SUA COISINHA! EU FUI VÍTIMA DE UM ATENTADO HOMICIDA! EU FIQUEI A ARDER! EM DIRETO! TU ACHAS QUE ESTOU BEM?! EU TIVE QUE ATURAR QUATRO ENTREVISTAS DESGRAÇADAS E SEM GRAÇA NENHUMA! QUASE FUI MORTA NUM INCÊNDIO E O MEU VESTIDO FICOU DESTRUIDO! A MINHA FRÁGIL PELE ESTÁ QUEIMADA, A MINHA CARREIRA DESTRUÍDA E A MINHA ALMA ENVERGONHADA! AINDA BEM QUE GOSTASTE DE VER O CIRCO QUE SE DEU AQUI! FUI A ATRAÇÃO PRINCIPAL E FUI ENVERGONHADA EM FRENTE DE MILHÕES DE PESSOAS! AQUELE NARIGUDO! OH GOD! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA! POBRE DE MOI, BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

E continuei a amaldiçoar tudo e mais alguma coisa. A produção, os chefes, o realizador, os convidados e o meu maldito empregozinho. E os meus etc. de choro e amaldiçoamentos continuaram durante quase meia hora e até os meus delicados dedos começaram a ficar com rugas de tanto chorar (não sei porquê, mas acho que esse fenómeno está relacionado com o tempo, duas horas mais exatamente, que estava dentro da banheira). Umas vezes começava a gritar, outras vezes a berrar, outras a fazer a "Dança da Fúria", outras até a cantar uma música de Quim Barreiros (as músicas dele são sempre muito "reconfortantes"…*facepalm a mim mesma*).

-Mas, minha querida amiga, – começou Flamme depois de ter arranjado tempo para falar quando eu estava a recuperar o fôlego para depois lançar mais um insulto para Nari…Usopp. – tu tens que respirar fundo e acalmar-te…

-MAS EU ESTOU CALMA! – ripostei perfeitamente calma (calmíssima! Não se via logo?)

Flamme suspirou. A abordagem não estava a funcionar.

-Querida Bella, tu já escreveste uma enciclopédia de insultos, maldições e feitiços de magia negra contra os Piratas do Chapéu de Palha. E tu proferiste insultos que eu nunca tinha ouvido na minha fabulosa vida. Tens muita imaginação, e eu aprecio isso (E muito! -.-). No meio desses desastres todos, deves ter aprendido e descoberto alguma coisa!

_No meio desses desastres todos, deves ter aprendido e descoberto alguma coisa!_ ALÔ?! São desastres! Nos desastres não se aprende nada! Dah! Mas sim, minha querida, eu posso-te dizer o que aprendi e descobri nestas quatro entrevistas: Eu APRENDI e DESCOBRI QUE MONKEY D. LUFFY consegue ESTICAR os TOMATES, que RORONOA ZORO tirou um curso de "COMO SER UM REFUXO DE CERVEJA", NAMI é uma RAPOSA QUE PRECISA DE APOIO PSICOLÓGICO e um ALARME ANTI-ROUBO e que USOPP…USOPP…USOPP…USOPP É O PINÓQUIO SERIAL KILLER! Foi isso que aprendi. Tentei dizer estas conclusões todas para mim mas, infelizmente, elas tiveram que saltar da boca fora para a minha querida amiga Flamme ouvir.

-Tenho que admitir que tu és a melhor para tirar conclusões dos outros, mas não é isso que estou a tentar referir. Mas deixa lá. Tu ainda não percebes. – respondeu Flamme – Porquê que não cantas uma música?

Uma música?! A sério, Flamme Ayano?!

-Que raio de música? – perguntei confusa chorando mais uma vez pela minha triste vida.

-Aquela música!

-Mas que música, caramba?! – exclamei e perguntei ao mesmo tempo (acho que isso é possível, né?).

-Aquela música, amiga!...- e ficou à espera que eu respondesse – Tu estás com uma pistola apontada ao telemóvel, não é?

-Sim, estou. Se ainda não reparaste eu hoje estou com MUITA paciência saloia. Que raio de música?

-A música da solidão e da tristeza! Tu quando a cantas ficas logo _happy_!

-Ah! Essa música! Vou experimentar:

_(Eu)_

_I like to move it move it_

_You like to move it move it_

_She like to move it move it_

_You like to…_

_MOVE IT!_

-Não, não! Não é essa música! Essa é a "Canção para Bebedeiras!" – refilou Flamme aborrecida.

-Ah! Pois é…Olha já não me lembro. Também não me apetece muito estar para aqui a cantar.

De repente, o meu **"**querido**"** (com aspas MUITO BEM CARREGADAS) chefe entrou pelo meu camarim adentro sem ter pensado bater à porta.

-Minha adorada e bela senhora, – o meu chefe acrescentou dois adjetivos para que eu não me irritasse. Eu preferia três mas esta gentinha é burra… - o próximo convidado chegou e modificou a sala do aquário TODA! Não sei o que se passa, mas ele disse que era uma surpresa para a senhora…para a adorada e bela senhora…

Apontei a minha pistola em direção ao peito dele. Assim, se eu disparasse, ele morreria logo! Muahmuahmuahmuah!

-Estás a apontar a arma para o teu chefe, né? – perguntou Flamme com um ar fatigado.

-Sim, estou. Que história é essa da modificação e da surpresa? – reclamei escandalizada.

-Bem, eu não sei. Não percebi nada. Mas o ambiente até está giro…

-O ambiente está giro?! Mas que merd* vem a ser essa. Vou rezar com todas as minhas forças para que esta entrevista me corra bem. É para ir já?

-Sim, minha bela e adorada senhora.

-Está bem. Vou desligar, ok Ayano?

Flamme bufou uma última vez.

-Não gosto que me chames de Ayano. – disse zangada.

-E eu não gosto que me chames Bella. Estamos, como o meu querido avô Manuelino Ribeiro das Aves diz, _quites._ – ripostei inteligentemente como sempre (modéstia em abundância). – Bem, chau. Depois eu telefono-te.

-Deixa estar, 'miga. – disse rindo maliciosamente. – Eu vejo-te pela televisão. Uma imagem vale por mil palavras. Até já!

E a atrevida desligou-me o telemóvel na cara. Que atrevimento! Que abuso! Que maldade para MOI! Poisei o telemóvel na pequena mesa de bronze que estava ao lado da banheira.

O meu chefe ainda continuava no camarim a olhar para mim. E eu a olhar para ele. Mas eu acho que ele não estava a perceber muito bem o significado daquele _olhar_.

-Hummm…Chefe? – comecei ainda com olhar, desta vez mais _forte_.

-Sim, minha belíssima senhora? – respondeu com um olhar de parvo.

-Meu querido chefinho…NÃO É PARA IR PARA A MERD* DA ENTREVISTA? PARA IR TENHO QUE ME VESTIR COM UM VESTIDO ABSOLUTAMENTE FABULOSO MAS EU TENHO QUE SAIR DA BANHEIRA…

-E…?-perguntou o meu chefinho. Apeteceu-me dar-lhe um tiro.

-E, eu estou nua…e preciso de sair daqui para me vestir…Então…SAÍA DAQUI IMEDIATAMENTE, SEU MISERÁVEL TARADO!

E os meus desejos foram cumpridos e saiu dali a correr que nem um louco. Homens…todos iguais e com cérebros do tamanho de uma pulga.


	6. Fucking entrevista a Sanji

Chamei as maquilhadoras para me maquilharem (Seria para quê, então?) e vesti o meu novo vestido comprado no Novo Mundo que custou 4 milhões de berries. Não sei porquê, mas tenho sempre o hábito de dizer aos altos berros, o preço das coisas valiosas que tenho (mas não é para me gabar da minha riqueza…Não! Nada disso! Correção:…"Ex-Riqueza" se me entenderam…-.-).

Tinha que admitir (com muito gosto) que estava um autêntico espanto! As feridas das queimaduras do desastre da última entrevista já estavam disfarçadas (é a sério. Isto não é um força de expressão! Tapei mesmo as feridas, mas com maquilhagem). Ainda estava muito preocupada com esta entrevista, mas tinha que ter pensamento positivo. Não podia correr tão mal quanto à outra…ok, isto é uma beca piroso porque eu NUNCA tive pensamento positivo (e acho que nem sei o que é isso. Nunca me dei muito bem com o dicionário…-.-). Vamos dizer isto à minha maneira: Esta entrevista vai correr super mal e é desta que me matam em direto. Ai, assim já está melhor…

Afastei o cabelo, tipo, DIVA, comecei a andar para a porta do camarim, tipo, DIVA e saí do camarim, tipo, DIVA SUPREMA.

Quando saí do meu camarim, tipo, DIVA SUPREMA, eu notei duas coisas estranhas. A primeira não muito estranha e nem dei muito problema a isso. Mas a segunda já era: "Alerta Vermelho: Ataque Cardíaco".

1ª: O staff estava com capacete e parecia que estava rodeada por vários Neil Armstrong. Questões de segurança para situações complicadas futuras (ou seja, algo relacionado com MOI).

2ª: Parecia que tinha entrado no filme "A Bela e o Monstro". Naquela cena do baile e da dança…O simples candeeiro que cobria a sala com luz fora substituído por um enorme candelabro de ouro e cristal. No meio da sala estava uma mesa, nem pequena, nem média com uma toalha branca como a neve e com detalhes em renda de rosas. Havias duas cadeiras majestosas, dois pratos de porcelana com detalhes de ouro e talheres de prata. Os copos eram delicados e finos como papel. Era o habiente mais bonito que já tinha visto. Mas…

-Steve! – chamei eu pelo camara man franzino.

-Sim, minha excelentíssima senhora? – perguntou todo encolhido à espera da Morte.

-Eu morri? – perguntei mais em tom de afirmação. Eu estaria certamente morta porque eu nunca tinha visto nada mais belo. Será que a tentativa de suicídio não foi uma "tentativa" mas sim mesmo suicídio?

-Claro que não, minha fantástica e reluzente senhora! E devo referir que a senhora está absolutamente…maravilhosa…linda... – declarou Steve a observar-me atentamente e maravilhado. As bochechas dele começaram a "escaldar".

-Então…eu entrei no Céu sem pagar imposto nenhum? – perguntei ainda estupefacta.

Ele nunca mais me respondia. E uma das regras de sobrevivência quando se está a falar comigo é quando eu perguntar algo, têm-se, no máximo, 2 segundos, para responder prontamente e sem gaguejar. Virei-me para ver se ele tinha tido um ataque cardíaco ou o raio que a parta. Mas só vi ele a olhar-me. E parecia…sem lá! Ele estava vermelhíssimo! E tinha que admitir que os olhos dele eram…nunca disse isto mas eram…bonitinhos. Olhos negros e sombrios mas…bonitinhos. E quando dei por mim eu já estava a ficar vermelha. O que estava a acontecer? Porquê que eu estava a vê-lo de outra maneira senão: "O camara man franzino"? Mas sim do rapaz com olhos…bonitinhos e cabelo negro despenteado…bonitinho? Dei uma chapada a mim mesma (literalmente) para aquela sensação misteriosa ir pastar macacos.

-Vais-me responder ou não, Steve? – disse finalmente já no meu estado normal.

-Peço imensa desculpa, mi-mi-minha senhora suprema. – mas ele ainda não estava completamente no seu estado "normal" –Não, não está no Céu. O convidado é que preparou esta cena toda. Ele disse que era tudo para a senhora. – ele afirmou isso com um certo desconforto.

Para MOI? O entrevistado desta vez seria Sanji. Sanji…O "Radar Mellorine 3000". Fui buscar a minha calculadora de bronze (que custou mais que o meu vestido.) e comecei a fazer contas complexas e de um nível de dificuldade completamente diferente das pessoas normais. No fim, cheguei à conclusão que…era mesmo Sanji que eu ia entrevistar. Fiquei pomposamente e deslumbrantemente (palavra pouco comprida…=.=) surpresa e admirada pelo cenário romântico, mas aquilo tudo foi feito pelo…"sobrancelha". Dei um outro facepalm a mim mesma (aquilo não ia correr bem).

Sentei-me à mesa e fiquei à espera que o entrevistado (ou por outras palavras o "anfitrião") chegasse. E chegou mesmo! Nem um segundo atrasado. Nem um segundo fora da hora! Fiquei admirada. E fiquei ainda mais quando vi Sanji no seu melhor. No seu best (ok, eu acho que já perceberam). Ele trazia um _smoking _preto com um laço também da mesma cor no pescoço perfeitamente perfeito. O _smoking _não tinha vinco nenhum, nem uma única nódoa! Os sapatos eram os mais limpos que já vira e estavam …perfeitamente perfeitos! Estavam muito bem polidos. Trazia uma toalha branca no braço como se fosso um daqueles empregados super chiques que trabalham nos restaurantes mais chiques (eu sei disso, porque eu só janto nos restaurantes mais chiques…( modéstia reina nesta frase) ) .

Devo referir aqui que ele estava com os olhos em coração. Mas uns corações bem GRANDES. Se calhar maiores que o meu (se eu tiver um…). Mas depois recompôs-se depressa e pôs-se com um olhar: "SGSS – Sedutor Giraço Super Sexy". Fez uma vénia e disse com uma voz SGSS:

-Boa-Noite, minha donzela.

Tenho que acrescentar aqui uma nota urgente. Eram 17:30 da tarde.

-O que quer comer? Eu cozinho tudo para a senhora. Para a bela senhora. Faço tudo. Que deseja? – perguntou com um ar ainda mais SGSS.

Olhei para cima da mesa e vi um pequeno livro coberto por uma capa castanha e que estava escrito com letras douradas, _Menu_. Abri o pequeno livro. O livro parecia pequeno, mas o conteúdo era, tipo, (não, não era DIVA) testamento de Michael Jackson. Ele conseguia mesmo fazer qualquer coisa! A entrevista estava a começar bem…hummmm… eu disse que não era preciso ter pensamento positivo…

O que me chamou mais à minha preciosa atenção foi um prato que se chamava _Coq au vin_ (e acho que ainda se chama assim). Como já devem ter reparado e adivinhado eu não fazia o caralh* do que seria aquilo. Mas temos que arriscar. Estava a rezar que aquilo não me desse dores de barriga à noite.

-Podia ser um _Coq au vin_, por favor. – uma das raras vezes que eu tinha dito as duas últimas palavras.

-Podia e deve! Tudo o que a senhora deseja! Vou fazer o melhor prato que alguma vez já fiz, só para a _madame_. Volto daqui a dois minutos. Com licença. – disse educadamente, fazendo mais uma vénia e saiu da sala.

Dois minutos? Este gajo estava maluco. Ele queria entregar-me comida crua ou quê? Olhei para o relógio para ver se era verdade ou uma "força de expressão". E para minha rica felicidade, ele chegou exatamente ao fim de dois minutos! E não estava cru! E DESCOBRI que é frango embebido em vinho. E estava com MUITO bom aspeto. Fiquei corada com todos aqueles cuidados, porque nunca me tinha sentido tão "rica" na minha vida.

Sanji atirou o lenço branco que trazia no braço para um sítio qualquer sem se importar muito e sentou-se na outra cadeira sem tirar os olhos de mim. Pôs um pouco de vinho tinto (de EXCELENTISSIMA qualidade) em ambos os copos.

-Estamos no ar em… - declarou o realizador a estragar o "ambiente".

-Em três, dois, um e ação! Já sei de cor e salteado, meu queridinho. – interrompi irritada.

O realizador não disse mais nada e acendeu todas as câmaras. Olhei para a câmara a…("…a sorrir um sorriso falsamente falso de falsidade como Paris Hilton" – frase dita pelos leitores).

-Boa-Noite, meus queridos telespectadores (queridos?). Estamos de volta mais uma vez. Tivemos aqui um pequeno problema (pequeníssimo!) técnico relacionado com fogo e tentativa de homicídio. Haha! Bem, já devem ter notado no habiente romântico daqui. E já adivinharam certamente quem é que vai ser entrevistado. É claro. Ele é (-.-) o cozinheiro mais admirado e famoso do Mundo, o conquistador ignorado por todas as mulheres, o inimigo nº1 de Zoro, ele tem a sobrancelha lendária, ele é o verdadeiro "Xutos e Pontapés"…ele é…SANJI!

A câmara apontou para o convidado, mas ele nem deu a mínima para ela e só olhava para MOI apaixonadamente.

-Vamos começar a entrevista… - recomecei eu mas fui logo interrompida por Sanji.

-Desculpe, por interromper, mas eu tenho que dizer isto. Eu nunca vi mulher mais bonita na minha vida. Esse vestido é maravilhoso, o seu cabelo calmo e suave, os seus olhos mágicos e secretos e o seu sorriso…hipnotizante e claro…

-Vamos continuar. – disse eu muito-mal educadamente (hehehehe). Eu AMO elogios, mas eu tinha mais entrevistas para dar e queria saborear o meu _Coq au vin_, fazer umas perguntas quaisquer e pisgar-me. – Eu já tinha esta pergunta presa na minha cabeça há muito tempo, e com certeza também alguns fãs tinham. Já alguma vez usou fato de treino?

Pronto, pronto, eu admito. Esta é uma pergunta estupidinha (MUITO estupidinha), mas eu sempre tive curiosidade…

-Não. Quem é que consegue conquistar uma mulher com fato de treino com cheiro a suor e meias? – respondeu perguntando (gostaram?).

-A minha pergunta não era: "Já alguma vez usou fato de treino com cheiro a suor e meias?". Mas deixe lá…

-Chateei-a? Que parvo que sou…Que horrível…Que vergonha…Que nojo…Eu respondi com uma extrema mal educação a uma senhora tão bela… - afirmou tristíssimo. Já tínhamos uma coisa em comum. Tínhamos a mesma "carga dramática". Agora, 1º. Obrigada pelo elogio. 2º Sim, chateaste-me. E isso é muito mau. Tentei guardar com todas as minhas forças nesses meus pensamentos, para não estragar o jantar.

Tive uma branca HORRIVEL quando comecei a comer o _Coq au vin. _Aquilo estava tão bom, tão saboroso, tão delicioso, tão…_vualá_, que me esqueci da pergunta que tinha preparado depois. E a outra a seguir, e a outra, e mais outra…basicamente tinha-me esquecido da entrevista inteira. Ele tinha posto um anti-memória na comida, ou quê?! Mas o prato estava tão bom, que nem consegui refilar. Nunca tinha comido e saboreado algo tão…_vualá_ em toda a minha vida. Mas Sanji, praticamente não comia. Só olhava. Para MOI. Fixamente. Com olhos em forma de coração. Sem pestanejar. Se calhar nem estava a respirar, quem sabe?...

Quando parei de comer para continuar a maldita entrevista, as memórias das perguntas já tinham voltado. Parecia que tinha acabado de tomar um _Memofante _(um comprimido milagroso que faz com um elefante apareça e ajuda-nos a "combater" o esquecimento. Piada tipicamente portuguesa hehehehehehehe).

-Bem, (tosse, tosse) a próxima pergunta. Isto está delicioso. Continuando. E pare de fazer essa cara de parvo, por favor. Imagine que está casado, com uma mulher lindíssima, mas como gosta de todas as mulheres do Mundo ia atirasse a elas, isso significaria que estaria a trair a sua "mulher".

-Sim. Mas…

-É esta a pergunta.

-Hummm…Peço imensa desculpa, minha rainha. Mas isso não é uma pergunta, mas sim uma afirmação.

Ah! Que escândalo! A dizer que estava a dizer uma afirmação e não uma pergunta…Ok, pronto, faltava o ponto de interrogação na pergunta, e eu estava a fazer uma pergunta que já sei a resposta.

-Vou reformular a pergunta. – disse escandalizada – Como gosta e atira-se a todas as mulheres, se estivesse casado, trairia a sua mulher (MUITAS VEZESSSS!). Ficaria com a consciência pesada?

-Claro que não! Eu iria casar com uma mulher (devo referir que ele disse a palavra "mulher" a olhar para mim…'.') que percebesse a minha situação e me deixasse…"conversar" com outras mulheres. – respondeu Sanji muito convicto na sua resposta.

Fiquei com uma cara de Parva SUPREMA. Mas, what the F*ck? Será que Sanji sabia que…

-Peço desculpa, mas será que o senhor conhece uma mulher aceite que o seu homem atire-se a outras mulheres? Pode-me dizer o nome dela? – perguntei.

Sanji pensou, pensou, pensou, pensou, pensou, pensou, pensou…abriu a boca para responder (suspense)…mas depois fechou…pensou, pensou…

-Sanji, eu vou responder por si. – disse interrompendo o seu pensamento (que logicamente era infinito).

-Siiiiim? – perguntou afirmando (gostaram?) todo esperançoso e com os olhos em forma de coração quase a ocupar a cara toda e a fazer a dança Mellorine.

-Essa mulher não existe. – respondi.

Ele de repente parou. Tipo, parecia que estava a ver um filme e tinha clicado no stop. Ele ajoelhou-se no chão e começou a bater o punho no chão desesperado.

-Porquê?...Porquê?...Sou um infeliz… - declarou quase chorando.

Olhei em volta se via lá a Perona ou assim. Ele tinha de certeza levado com um daqueles fantasminhas irritantes. Mas nem sinal da Perona. Olhei para o meu chefe a perguntar o que estava a acontecer. Ele encolheu os ombros e repeti o gesto.

-Oh God, vida minha…Por favor, pare de rezar e sente-se, por favor! Eu quero continuar o meu jantar. – eu tenho que parar de pensar que as próximas entrevistas vão ser normais…(arrepio ao pensar na entrevista que vou dar a SUPAAAAAA Franky -.-).

Ele sentou-se num segundo. Vi nos olhos em forma de coração que ele possuía quando olhava para mim, esperança. Se calhar pensava que seria a tal mulher. Podes bem tirar o cavalinho da chuva, que eu vou ser tua mulher no dia 31 de Fevereiro. É o meu dia preferido e dava um lindo casamento nesse dia, não acham?

Acabei a outra metade que sobrava do prato em 2 segundos ou menos. A entrevista que tinha dado a Luffy tinha-me mesmo abalado…

-Minha bela dama. – disse Sanji já mais ou menos recuperado e apaixonado (como sempre x.x) – Que acha de nós apagarmos o candelabro e…

Mas interrompi-o logo. Dei um grande golo (ou dois, ou três, ou quatro…) de vinho. Mas ele pensava que eu era quê?

-Sabe que este programa é em direto, né? – perguntei analisando para mim mesma a sanidade metal daquele individuo loiro com uma sobrancelha esquisita (isso é dizer pouco…). Eu acho que vocês devem ter adivinhado o que eu estava a pensar.

-Ah! Não era isso, minha senhora…minha belíssima senhora…

Mas ele nem tinha acabado quando alguém lhe mandou uma grande frigideira à cabeça.

-AU! – gritou – Quem foi a pessoa de merd* que fez isto?

Nem me interessou muito aquela situação, porque estava mais entretida a ler o rótulo do vinho (e claro a bebe-lo). Mas tinha um…um…_feeling _que Steve (sim o franzino camara man) é que tinha atirado a frigideira a Sanji (e tinha boa pontaria!). Mas não podia ser…

-Continuando,…- bebi mais dois copos de vinho (já estava a ficar uma beca vermelha como um to…PIMENTÃO!) e tentei lembrar-me da próxima entrevista. O vinho estava a fazer mal ao meu intelectual cérebro. Lembrei-me da primeira coisa que me veio à mente. – Como é que ficou com essas sobrancelhas?

Ok, perguntar a primeira coisa que me vinha à cabeça não era lá muito boa ideia, mas quer dizer…QUEM É QUE NUNCA PERGUNTOU ISSO A SI MESMO?!

-Haaaa…? Bem… - como podem garantir, ele não estava com muito disposição para responder. – Tenho mesmo que responder a essa pergunta?

-Isto é uma entrevista, não um encontro. Por isso MOI posso perguntar AQUILO QUE EU QUISER!MUAHMUAHMUH! – ri-me como uma bruxinha bêbada *Facepalm a MOI mesma*.

Tenho que admitir que o vinho estava a fazer-me mal à carola. E ele não ficou minimamente assustado, mas sim ainda mais apaixonado por mim.

-Tens que perguntar ao autor da série. Eu acho que lhe deu uma pancada na cabeça para fazer as minhas sobrancelhas assim. Tal como o Zoro. Se ele morresse no próximo episódio, eu louvaria Oda-sama. Mas tal não vai acontecer. Ele vai matar o inimigo com as suas faquinhas de baixa qualidade como se tivesse a cortar o cabelo, que bem precisa…

E foi com essa respostinha de meia tigela que ele respondeu à minha pergunta. Perguntei-lhe sobre as sobrancelhas e ele fala-me do Marimo Tarzan ou Tarzan Marimo, como o Marimo quiser… -.-

Mas depois dessa pergunta sem sentido, já não sabia o que dizer. Não era por ter uma branca ou por causa do vinho (já ia na terceira garrafa…ou quarta?). Não tinha mais perguntas. Então isso…isso…significa que…que…que…NÃOOOOOOOOOO!

_**Bem-Vinda às "Perguntas dos Telespetadores"!**_

_**Um local onde uma apresentadora que não fez mal a ninguém (ironia suprema?) é a coruja do Harry Potter e tem que ler umas mensagens sem sentido para os convidados.**_

_**Perguntas Preferidas: HENTAIIIII!**_

Eu acho que seria assim, se um anúncio saísse num jornal. Apeteceu-me vomitar, mas o meu chefe estava a fazer a Dança do Macaco. Dança do Macaco = Tens que fazer isso senão o chefão corta-te a cabeça e põe-te num balde de praia com flores amarelo-choque e deita-a num lago cheio de crocodilos malcheirosos (e com dentes extremamente sujos). (Ás vezes até me admiro aonde vou buscar estas histórias…E tinha que ser amarelo-choque!)

Deram-me os papéis para as perguntas. Apeteceu-me queimar-lhes (aos papéis e às pessoas… 0.o).

-Não, por favor, não… - lamentava eu (em voz alta claro). - …Não…please noooooo! Bom, vamos começar. 1ª pergunta de Cookingmelt1236 (e bora lá para os nomes estranhos! Yeah!). Já alguma vez cozinhou contra Gordon Ramsay? Aí está uma boa pergunta…(para mais informações sobre Gordon Ramsay, para quem não o conheça, vá pesquisar ao Google. É para isso que ele serve.).

-Hmmmm…nunca ouvi falar…É algum cozinheiro?- perguntou com um ar não muito pensativo.

-Sim, é um cozinheiro. Ele considera-se um dos maiores cozinheiros do Mundo, tenho que admitir que ele tem um nível de modéstia igual ao meu.

-Uf…melhor cozinheiro…Ele é que nunca conheceu o verdadeiro MELHOR cozinheiro do Mundo! Como é que ele é para lhe dar um bom chute nos…

Quase ia saltando da cadeira e virando a delicada mesa.

-Não diga, a palavra proibida! – gritei.

Ele achou um pouco estranho eu estar a dizer isso. Aquela gaja era maluca ou quê? Devia estar a pensar nisso. Bom, uma pessoa normal pensaria nisso mas ele não é tecnicamente uma pessoa normal, porque parecia estar cada vez mais apaixonado.

-Ele é loiro, tipo a Barbie quando sai de um banho de óleo de batatas fritas (acho que isso não faz parte do ritual da Barbie…0.0), tem olhos azuis ou verdes…ou castanhos, olha não sei desse pormenor! Penso que ele é alto, mas a televisão faz maravilhas (não no meu caso)! É escocês e tem um sotaque muito irritante. Parece que está prestes a ter um derrame…E está sempre a pôr _fucking_ em tudo. Tipo,…fucking entrevista, fucking tomates, fucking cerveja, fucking dinheiro, fucking homicídio, fucking quero sair fucking daqui, fucking extintor de incêndio, fucking cozido à portuguesa (para Portugal!), fucking picanha (para Brasil!), fucking macacos do nariz…esse tipo de _stuff._

Sanji olhou para o candelabro muito pensativo. Fucking pensamento.

-Não estou a ver quem é. Mas já com a tua maravilhosa e única descrição já posso conseguir detetá-lo…fucking macacos do nariz…mas quem é que diz isso?

Aproveitei muito rapidamente os poucos segundos em que ele esteve pensativo e dei alguns fucking golos da quarta garrafa de vinho (ou quinta?). Solucei durante um bocado, arrotei discretamente, fiz o dedo do meio ao meu chefe e continuei normalmente.

-Vamos para a próxima! Oh god…o que vem daqui? 2ª pergunta de Yaoi_na_street_! (O.o o.O O.O?). Já alguma vez a "cozinha aqueceu" quando tu e o Zoro estavam juntos? Só podem estar a gozar com my face…

Sanji levantou-se extremamente vermelho de embaraço, vergonha e fúria.

-Mas que merd* de perguntas são estas? Estão a brincar com a vida ou quê? Estas fangirls têm a mania de pôr yaoi e pil*s em tudo! Já com o L (Death Note) e com o Sasuke (Naruto) foi a mesma coisa! E porquê que eu estou a falar de outros animes, pá! Fucking yaoi! Fucking everything! Mas que raio, já não se pode ser inimigo de alguém que passam logo tudo para fucking atividade paranormal!...

-Atividade sexual…- corrigi no meio da rebaldaria.

-Exatamente! Atividade sexual! Eu sou heterossíssimo! Eu gosto de M*MAS! Não de cus de outros MARIMOS! – dito isto, sentou-se e ajeitou o laço calmamente e acendeu outro cigarro para se acalmar. Afastou o cabelo dos dois olhos (ficando só a tapar um) e voltou para o Sanji normal (puf…normalíssimo!). Via-se que estava seriamente irritado. E eu estava a adorar aquilo! Fiesta! A entrevista até estava a correr melhor do que pensava. O meu auricular mexicano começou a berrar (_Porqué que no te callas, chica?_) para avançar rapidamente antes que Sanji destruísse o estúdio inteiro (até nem era má ideia…hehehehehehehe!).

-Hahahaha! Bom, vamos para a penúltima pergunta (estava a dois passos de sair dali! Fucking Fiesta Buena!). Esta é de OkamaWayWWW (Hummmmmmm…okama….). "Como te sentiste quando te tornaste num Okama por um dia?". Uhhhh…me gusta esta pergunta!

Estava à espera que ele se passasse dos carretos. Mas deu outra assopradela no cigarro (e eu mais um golo _inc!_ de vinho) e respondeu calmamente:

-Foi há um bom tempo atrás...O meu pior pesadelo. Foi uma tenebrosa lavagem cerebral feita ao meu cérebro (ah, não me digas!) e à minha personalidade. Ainda bem que não houve mais testemunha nenhuma nem qualquer prova, tirando aquele maldito episódio. A única coisa que apreciei foi o batom…sabia a morango…O vestido era horrível e fiquei com pele seca durante duas semanas. Fiquei com mais calos que o Cristiano Ronaldo depois de ter jogado contra o Equador. Aqueles sapatos eram terríveis assassinos dos pés. E ainda por cima de uma cor de mulher. Cor-de-rosa. E aquelas extensões de cabelo loiras…Ai, foi a pior experiência da minha vida…Pior do que todas as operações do Michael Jackson juntas…Ah, não por favor…Não me faça lembrar desse dia…

Devo admitir que quase ia chorando no final da história. Parecia uma daquelas comédias românticas pirosas e verídicas de Hollywood. Tipo, "Virei um Okama!". Eu seria uma excelente realizadora!

-Ai, ai…até agora está a correr bem (uau!). Agora vamos para a última mas não menos importante. A 3ª pergunta é de…oh god…esta pergunta é de Best_swordman999. "Então, cozinheiro de merd*, foste um okama e nunca me disseste? Haha está fudid*, meu! Nunca soube que podias ser mais maricas do que isso!". Uhhhh…me gusta escândalo.

Sanji abriu a boca de espanto e deixou o cigarro cair. Eu, calmamente, bebi o resto da quinta (ou sexta?) garrafa de vinho sem dar o mínimo de importância à pergunta.

Depois de ter lido a pergunta, a porta abriu-se de rompante e Sanji levantou-se tão rápido que quase ia deitando ao chão a mesa. Levantei-me para proteger a minha garrafa de vinho. Podiam destruir a mesa, mas não o meu vinho! E, surpresa surpresa! Quem tinha aberto a porta era nada mais, nada menos que…O repuxo de cerveja ambulante! (ou seja, Roronoa Zoro).

-Hahaha! Podias ter-me contado que tinhas sido travesti! Ou ainda és, cozinheiro de merd*? – gozou Roronoa com um sorriso de malvadez no rosto.

-Cala-te, Marimo da treta! Foi uma lavagem cerebral! E tu não tens provas que eu tenha mesmo sido travesti!

-És mesmo monga! Tu acabaste de admitir à frente de todo o Mundo!

-Não, não admiti! Este programa é gravado por isso eu posso cortar a cena!

Comecei a tossir e a cuspir vinho pelo nariz.

-Uhhhh…Isto é em direto, sabias? – afirmei eu depois do choque inicial.

Sanji ficou vermelho rapidamente.

-Seus filhos da put*! – gritou ele extremamente zangado. Deu um pontapé como um relâmpago à câmara de olho de avestruz (finalmente, aquela câmara já me irritava!). Fiquei um pouco chateada com aquilo tudo, porque queria acabar a entrevista. Não uma batalha! Dei mais um golo de vinho (_inc!_) e esperei que eles acabassem a luta.

E foi uma daquelas lutas tipo WWE. Só faltava mesmo era uma mulher de biquíni com um cartaz a dizer que Round é que era. Pontapés, espadas, murros, gritos, reinavam naquela sala. Todos da produção esconderam-se atrás da câmara de olho de avestruz já destruída. Aclamavam juras de vingança pelo embaraço. Mas, fogo, aquilo já estava a começar a tornar-se sério! Com pernas de fogo, mil braços com espadas…eles não paravam. Passei a desviar-me dos objetos que vinham em direção a mim. Pratos, garfos, facas, guardanapos…TUDO! Ainda bem que a garrafa de vinho estava protegida por MOI!

-Seu Marimo nojento de merd*! Estragaste-me a hipótese de conquistar uma bela dama! Seu macaco verde! – exclamou o loiro dando um mortal, tentando dar com a perna na cabeça de Zoro.

-Isto é a minha vingança! Não tivesses destruído a minha entrevista! E isto também é pelas couves podres que me deste de jantar ontem! – respondeu com uma fúria imensa estampada no rosto e nos seus ataques mortais (as couves deviam estar mesmo más…).

Aquilo já estava a tornar-se uma batalha mortal, por isso esqueci-me por completo da entrevista e tentei esconder-me. TENTEI! E vocês perguntam: O teu plano de fuga correu mal? Bom aqui vai a resposta.

Escondi-me debaixo da mesa do jantar a rezar para que aquilo acabasse ali mesmo. Mas o grande problema é que, com um só chute, Sanji arrebentou com a mesa toda. E eu, por um triz consegui escapar, tipo Tom Rider. Mas quando me escapuli do ataque, Zoro dirigiu um dos múltiplos ataques em direção a MOI. E eu não sei se alguma vez repararam, os ataques dele são extremamente CORTANTES, só para avisar…Bom, ele atingiu-me com um dos seus ataques que era para Sanji. Mas o loiro fez um desvio rápido e depois quem levou com a merd* do ataque foi MOI. Afastei-me para trás, mas mesmo assim levei com o maléfico ataque. Mas por mais estranho que pareça, não fiquei ferida nem morri. Mas mais tarde pensei que teria sido melhor a morte.

Depois do ataque virei-me e tirei as mãos da cabeça com medo. Vi que Sanji estava a olhar para mim como um louco. Os olhos dele, em forma de coração outra vez, ficavam cada vez maiores. Ficou mais vermelho que um pimentão. O cabelo dele levantou-se parecia que ia pegando fogo ou something. E o pior é que estava a esguichar sangue pelo nariz por todo o lado! E o mais impressionante de tudo…é que Zoro ficou também vermelho e vi um pouco de sangue a sair do nariz dele. Eu nunca o tinha visto assim. A Sanji já era normal, mas não entendia as reações deles os dois…Olhei para trás e vi o realizador também com as bochechas a escaldar e a tirar-me fotografias. Os outros homens faziam as mesmas ações que o realizador, e o meu querido chefe estava deitado no chão sem sentidos. Steve estava estupefacto com o que via. As maquilhadoras apontavam para o meu corpo. Mas o que é que elas queriam dizer? De repente deu-me um grande arrepio no corpo. Era impressão minha, ou estava com mais frio que sei lá o quê?

Olhei para o meu corpo. E eu ia morrendo ali mesmo! Mas WTF?! Eu estava só de roupa interior! E ainda por cima de_ lingerie_! Com ligas e tudo! Observei o chão e lá estava, o meu caro e rico vestido, todo cortado aos pedacinhos. Roronoa Zoro tinha-me…cortado o vestido! Por isso é que estavam todos assim. Tentei tapar-me com as mãos, mas de que valia? E, ah! Sim! Eu estava em direto!

-Mother of Beldade, porquê? Parem de olhar para mim seus hentai! Parem com isso! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!... MAS QUE PORR* VEM A SER ESTA, HÃ? TODA A GENTE CHEGA AQUI E DESTROI-ME A VIDA, É? E O VESTIDO TAMBÉM! O MEU RICO VESTIDO! SEUS MACACOS AMBULANTES DE UMA MERD*! PORQUÊ DEUS? PORQUÊ EM LINGERIE? SAIAM JÁ DAQUI IMEDIATAMENTE!

Esconderam-se todos e o realizador passou a emissão em direto para o intervalo. Fui quase a voar em direção a Zoro.

-TU! SIM TU, SEU MARIMO! QUERES DESTRUIR A MINHA VIDA? A MINHA POBRE VIDA! JÁ NÃO CHEGA ESTRAGAS-ME A ENTREVISTA E AINDA POR CIMA, TENS QUE ESTRAGAR O MEU VESTIDO? QUE EU NÃO TE VOLTE A VER À FRENTE SENÃO VÊS O DIABO EM PESSOA (mas eu já não era o diabo em pessoa?).

Virei-me para Sanji que estava a executar uma dança a alta velocidade de Mellorine.

-E TU…PARA PELO MENOS DE SUJAR A MINHA LINGERIE COM SANGUE DO NARIZ! SAIAM OS DOIS DAQUI! JÁ E IMEDIATAMENTE!

E assim foi Zoro, pegando nas espadas, com um pouco de medo na alma. Era melhor afastar-se daquela rapariga. Uma boa decisão. Como Sanji nunca mais se ia embora e estava sempre, digamos, a comtemplar a minha figura, puxei-lhe por uma orelha com a máxima força que tinha e atirei-o porta a fora. Fechei-a em um segundo. Encostei as minhas costas na porta cansada e a respirar ofegante. O meu cabelo estava nos olhos. Parecia uma daquelas criaturas do "O Exorcista".

-Agora… - comecei eu com uma voz mais assustadora que a Maria Sangrenta para a produção. – Quem quer morrer primeiro?

-Eu sou o homem mais feliz do Mundo! – exclamava Sanji quase dançado no corredor de espera. O seu rosto irradiava de felicidade e alegria. E claro, de pensamentos poluídos, se me entenderam. O seu corpo movia-se como uma gelatina dançante.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou a pequena rena sentada no corredor à espera da sua vez para entrar. A sua voz era um misto de medo e preocupação.

Zoro olhou para Chopper tristemente. Baixou-se e disse-lhe calmamente:

-Gostei de te conhecer, Chopper. És a seguir.

Chopper ficou azul. Azul doentio. Os olhos subitamente ficaram negros de susto e medo. O que teria acontecido? Zoro parecia estar um pouco traumatizado. A última vez que a pequena rena o viu foi quando ele estava a caminho da entrevista de Sanji, prometendo "vingança e muito gozo". E ele agora estava assim. O que se estava a passar?

Sanji saiu continuando a dançar e Zoro saiu dali muito desconfiado, a olhar para a porta atrás de si. Nunca mais quereria entrar ali novamente. Segurou bem as suas espadas e saiu dali.

Coitado de Chopper, que ficou ali sozinho. Só ele e os seus pensamentos horríveis. O que foram aqueles gritos dentro da sala? Todos tinham saído dali com ares estranhos…Seria a apresentadora uma bruxa do mal? Uma vampira? Uma manipuladora de personalidade? Uma canibal? Não sabia.

Levantou-se tremendo e disse para si mesmo que não deveria ter medo. Ele já era uma rena grande e forte, e os fortes não têm medo. Ergueu a cabeça com confiança mas as pernas estavam a tremer como tudo. Os braços não se mexiam e o cérebro não pensava.

Simplesmente entrou. Muahmuahmuahmuah! (riso maléfico de filmes de terror).

**E assim acabou o quinto capítulo! A sério, vocês são os seguidores mais pacientes do Mundo inteiro! Tenho os melhores fãs do Mundo =^.^=! Bom, comecei a escrever este capítulo non final do Verão. Há tanto tempo, eu sei…E hoje tive uma pancada e disse para mim mesma: "Vou acabar o capítulo agora mesmo!". Fiz o melhor que podia para que este capítulo fosse tão bom quanto os outros. Fucking (xD) Rewies por favor :3 Aproveito aqui para lançar o desafio de serem VOCÊS a fazerem as perguntas dos telespectadores para Tony Tony Chopper. Espero as vossas perguntas, muito ansiosa. **

**Arigatou pelo apoio!**


End file.
